Predator & Prey
by Solitudely
Summary: El mundo donde vivía Arthur Kirkland era toda una rareza, las fronteras no eran conformadas por países, sino por razas diferentes de humanos según su alimentación, carnívoros, herbívoros y omnívoros. Él era un herbívoro, lo que menos esperó fue enamorarse de un depredador.
1. Herbívoro

Este fic lo escribí para pedir disculpas porque no he actualizado recientemente, ojalá lo disfruten. Oh por cierto, odio escribir en primera persona, debe estar terrible, pero en fin. Mi Beta Karla la cual ha estado un tanto extraña y distante conmigo me ha revisado este fic mientras además de que me espera, siempre es un amor, te adoro, tú siempre serás mi linda herbívora (?)

**·** **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no hago esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los lectores.  
**·** **Parejas**: Alfred/Arthur - (Estados Unidos/Inglaterra).  
**·** **Advertencia:** Asdf, lo descubrirán ustedes.

* * *

Mi trasero estaba malhumorado, no quería permanecer en la silla y sabía exactamente el por qué de eso.

La clase de biología, una de las asignaturas que más me fascina ahora me mantenía en la punta de la mesa con la boca abierta, suspirando, estresado como si estuviéramos en las finales, tema reiterativo que pasan cada dos por tres en los medios masivos de comunicación era el objeto de estudio en esa clase. Horroroso, lanzaría la mesa lejos de una patada mortal pero me mirarían como un demente. Hice una mueca de asco, la mayor rebeldía que podría manifestar la verdad, tiemblen ante mí, como si alguien no se enterara de las condiciones en las que se divide el mundo. Al menos, hace unos años atrás, yo era procedente de una isla de abundantes riquezas llamada Inglaterra, ahora, estoy encerrado en el maquiavélico círculo estudiantil, cada norma tiene que seguirse al pie de la letra.

El profesor ponía una didáctica imagen en la pantalla a través de un proyector. En una, salía poco menos un cavernícola devorando un pernil de cerdo, en otra, un sujeto de ropas más decentes y que parecía más sensato, sujetando el mismo pedazo de porcino pero en la otra mano traía una candente lechuga -Sí, las lechugas son candentes-, para que finalmente, en el último recuadro saliera un ser casi hippie rodeado de naturaleza, filántropo y con aires inteligentes de autosuficiencia.

Casi dejé escapar una risa, ya sabía a qué quería llegar el profesor. Resumidamente era algo así…

1. CARNÍVOROS: El hombre cavernícola estúpido.

2. OMNÍVOROS: El medio normal, pero no lo suficiente.

3. HERBÍVOROS: La creación misma, los dioses, el inteligente.

—Alumnos, empezando con la división del mundo entre razas, ¿Qué pueden decirme acerca de…—el profesor hizo una pausa, ocultando una pequeña risa. —…los carnívoros, por ejemplo? —sonrió apuntando a un alumno, no era necesario voltearme para saber que era el estúpido de la clase.

— ¡Unos imbéciles caníbales, están bien exiliados, los muy hijos de puta! —la sonrisa del profesor, bastante imparcial diría yo. Casi sentí que era para darle la razón.

Tosió un poco antes de responder, se nota que disfrutaba con humillar a los carnívoros, de cierta manera es entendible, yo no he pasado por lo que él, sus padres fueron devorados por esa raza de manera brutal en la crisis de 1964, justo cuando se inició la guerra más nauseabunda y dolorosa del mundo, gracias a ella se escogieron las fronteras entre las diferentes razas, los herbívoros nos iríamos al sur, donde la naturaleza goza de poder y llueve con mayor regularidad, los carnívoros estarían justo delate de nosotros, azotados por los climas cálidos, conectados a los omnívoros, que estaban intermediados entre ambos al este.

Levanté la mano, engatusado por la ignorancia de la que se valía la clase por un resentimiento pasado.

—Puede hablar, Kirkland.

—Son altos, más altos que nosotros los herbívoros, sus cabellos son dispares según genética, poseen pieles más bronceadas por el clima al que se vieron sometidos, poderosas quijadas, mas no en exceso, grandes para triturar carne, condición económica estándar, inferior a la nuestra por unas cuantas cifras, salvajes, una vista de cazador, ven a grandes distancias a su presa, de velocidad elevada, ellos son… fascinantes. —ante la última palabra me mordí la lengua, la clase me miraba en un silencio demasiado incomodo.

Ciertamente, había sonado como un admirador ante su cantante favorito, realmente no es eso, es el estudio de la biología y de los seres vivos lo que me atrapa, no ellos como tal, por eso, que el profesor transforme esta maravillosa investigación en hechos históricos me fastidia, pero creo que me excedí, perfecto, gané unos cuantos enemigos más.

Estoy listo para la lista negra a final de año, oh sí, sería el primero por obvias razones.

Sí, definitivamente me fui feliz de la vida cantando las mañanitas cuando salí del colegio lleno de miradas asesinas en mi espalada, soy tan amado, es de envidiar, un poco de curiosidad no es mala, sin embargo en esta sociedad tan cuadrada parece prohibida y tentaba a seres como yo. Caminé hasta las orillas del bosque, cercana a la gran represa, antes de entrar a mi casa extendí la mirada sobre la frontera, otra razón por la que me tienen miedo es que vivo en el "punto muerto", el punto muerto es donde se intercepta la tierra de los herbívoros con los carnívoros, es más, desde mi casa, sólo a unas cuantas cuadras estaba la línea divisora, sin reja ni apartamiento, una norma que dictó el gobernante de la raza contraria.

Si un carnívoro osaba pasar la frontera y era descubierto, su misma raza se lo comería, sonaba bestial, pero querían demostrarle al mundo que ellos no eran unos bárbaros, que tenían autocontrol y de cierta manera, han pasado décadas en que ningún carnívoro pisa estas tierras, sin embargo, la ley de no tener barreras iba en viceversa, si es que un herbívoro entraba por cualquier motivo a las tierras de los predadores sería devorado.

No se aplicaba justicia si lo mataban, ya que él entró a esas tierras prohibidas.

Entré a la casa suspirando con cansancio, ni todos los libros que existían sobre esa raza tan peligrosa mataría la anhelante curiosidad que sentía hacia ellos, se me helaron los huesos cuando vi el mensaje en el frigorífico, casi quise desmayarme allí mismo, no, no, mierda.

_"Querido Arthur._

_Por cuestiones de negocios, tu padre y yo hemos  
__viajado inesperadamente a la zona verde del noroeste.  
__Hemos dejado todos los refrigerios para la semana y  
__un poco de dinero bajo tu almohada._

_Por cierto, tu hermano ha accedido amablemente  
__a cuidarte hasta nuestro regreso._

_Te quiere mucho, Mamá."_

Me quería morir, la palabra más horrenda de mi vida empezaba con "H" y terminaba en "ermano". Quizás era una mala broma de mi risueña madre que sabe que padezco de hermanofobia, precavidamente miré detrás de la puerta, la bulliciosa tele casi a máximo sonido, el olor a tabaco que casi me hacía vomitar, los ojos afilados y cansados yendo desde su móvil hasta la televisión, allí estaba, mi hermano escocés. Mi pelirrojo pariente ubicado en el sillón dirigió una gélida mirada hacia la cocina después de aspirar un poco el aire.

Maldición, tan instintivo como siempre.

—No me hagas pararme a saludarte, mocoso.

—N-No era nada de eso Scott, sólo estaba mirando la pared, es tan linda… ¿Te habías fijado en sus colores? —la respuesta no lo dejó muy feliz, me miró con sus ojos álgidos, entumiéndome, era el diablo cuando era pequeño, ahora me parecía un tanto más controlable, un mini-satanás o un ángel caído.

Pero no me metería con él, de cierta manera, tiene ventaja en fuerza, rapidez e instinto. Es un omnívoro. Ciertamente, un carnívoro no puede entrar a estas zonas y también se aplica en viceversa, en cambio, la raza bendecida realmente eran ellos, los omnívoros, que tenían libre albedrío en cualquier frontera, ellos podían estar en la zona sur, centro, oeste, este y norte, donde ellos quisieran, Scott Kirkland ha estado en todo el mundo, pero es reservado, no cuenta nada, serio y calculador.

— ¿Qué te ha traído a casa, hermano? —vamos, socializar con este sujeto no puede ser tan difícil.

—Mi casa es Escocia, no esta porquería…—susurró vacilante, creo que se arrepintió un poco de su infundada teoría al pensar que este era el actual hogar de sus padres. —Realmente, me aburría un poco, pedí unas semanas libres en el trabajo para venir aquí, definitivamente me arrepiento, lo más monótono del mundo es la zona verde sur…

— ¿Qué tal la zona verde del oeste?

— ¿Otra vez con tus preguntas acerca de carnívoros? ¿Verdaderamente buscas meterte en la boca del lobo? ¿Ser devorado? ¿Te gusta sentirte vulnerable? —me sonríe sutilmente, con una mezcla de burla y prepotencia. —Bueno, ciertamente, lo prohibido es lo que más te tienta…—lo último lo dijo mientras se mordía los labios, de cierta manera, me sentí acechado.

Siendo realistas, cualquiera se siente acorralado de sólo mirar a ese escocés, ni siquiera sé como es que consigue trabajos por su "simpatía" ¿Simpatía dónde? ¿Su hígado era simpático quizás? ¿Tal vez su intestino era bueno charlando? Algo que no podía ver de seguro. Claro, ese sujeto rara vez ha sido simpático en su amargada vida, a no ser de que se trate del cumpleaños de nuestra madre donde se le ve sonreír tres veces, precisas: Cuando llega, cuando se canta el Happy Birthday y la más alegórica es cuando se va.

Scott apretó con fuerza el control al no ver respuesta de mi parte, me mordí los labios, él hizo lo mismo, no le podía mantener la mirada durante mucho tiempo, me sofocaba, era tedioso.

—Voy a la cama. —respondí, de cierta manera, escapando.

—La computadora es mía.

—Hay dos esta vez Scott, no tienes que ir a invadir la pieza. —Su mirada pareció tragarme vivo, apretó nuevamente el móvil, otra vez esa costumbre de sacarse el cigarro de la boca y morder su dedo pulgar se hacía presente.

Sabía que si preguntaba sobre ella se pondría de mal humor, todo pone de mal humor a ese escocés, sí, todo menos los cigarros.

Las horas con él fueron realmente una tortura y se mantendría durante una semana más, el muy maldito decide llegar presagiando mal augurio aquel viernes trece como un cuervo carroñero, trato de mantener mi mente ocupada en otra cosa. Muerdo el lápiz cuando veo algunos documentales acerca de la guerra entre razas, me estremezco, odio la historia, pero los estoy observando a ellos, a ellas, criaturas que ven a distancias lejanas para nosotros, el estremecimiento de su voz, su garganta rugiendo, como sus ojos, antes hermosos y cautivadores adquieren un toque animal al iniciar la batalla, realmente me fascinan.

Tecleo para ir a un enlace, sus orígenes, releo las frases tratando de encontrar algo nuevo que anotar en mis informes personales, los archivos de los herbívoros son un asco. Aunque le tengo algo de desagrado a la raza de Scott, debo admitir que los que más complementaban la escasa información de los depredadores eran ellos. Maldije su suerte, si sólo hubiera sido escocés, quizás. No, mierda, ser un Scott dos colorín, no, por dios no. Moriría de cáncer al pulmón a los treinta, le queda poco a mi hermano mayor, lo presiento… o quizás así lo deseo.

Me quedé dormido aún con la ropa puesta mientras se reproducía un documental más, la voz me parecía ya un vozarrón lejano, no podía continuar con eso, cerré los ojos apagando el computador tirándome a la cama, la ropa tendría que espera hasta mañana, porque hoy no hay nadie dispuesto a sacarla de su lugar, y si es que hubiera, sería un tema raro, bastante raro. Hubiera sido agradable decir que al día siguiente me despertó el hermoso sonido de las aves sobre los frondosos arboles que rondaban nuestra casa de color ocre y el techo café cubierto de hojas. Pero no, no podía tener tanta suerte.

Era el golpe casi infernal de la bota de Scott casi echando abajo la pobre e inocente puerta de mi habitación, "maldito cabrón" pensé entre susurros, pateó más fuerte la puerta para que despertara a hacer mis quehaceres, creo que el muy desgraciado me ha escuchado, después de todo ese muy mal nacido tiene un oído casi tan agudo como el mío, pero claro, sólo lo usa para el mal, todo lo usa para el mal, aunque a veces, sólo a veces siento que es demasiado sobreprotector. Cuando mis hermanos se marcharon de estas tierras, vaya el discurso que les dio aquel primogénito, de cierta manera, Scott siempre ha estado muy solo, quizás, lo único que tiene y quiere proteger sea a su familia, pero su personalidad de ogro debajo del puente le quita todas sus cualidades que ya son escasas.

—Te levantas ahora o te tiro amarrado a la línea divisora, conejo…—su voz era amenazante, este tipo no tenía sentido del humor, o al menos empatía, estoy cagado de sueño, me quedé hasta las tres de la mañana viendo documentales, mi vena investigadora salió a relucir gracias a la fastidiosa clase de biología.

— ¿Puedo apelar a la misericordia? —sinceramente estaba medio muerto.

—No conozco a tal señora, después me la presentas, cuando friegues los putos platos y hagas el living… —la voz era ácida, notaba las malas vibras a millas, seguramente él se había levantado tipito seis de la mañana para tener el día libre haciendo su parte.

Scott era malvado, es verdad, pero nunca dejará que yo cocine los vegetales, se podría decir que es lo único totalmente mío a lo que mi hermano le teme, desconozco las razones, volteo hasta un poco de ropa limpia amontonada, unos jeans a cuadros oscuros con corte casual, una camisa de manga larga de color claro y un chaquetón de color rojo oscuro y apagado. Las patadas continuaron un tiempo más hasta que me paré de la acogedora cama, ya destrozándome el sueño se retira, sabía que mis obligaciones serían realizadas con una brevedad instantánea, me gusta ser ordenado en mis cosas, sólo que hoy he tenido un desliz.

Del baño a mi ropa. De mi ropa a mis zapatos. De mis zapatos a mover los putos pies. Mis putos pies moviéndose para ordenar el baño. Del baño ordenado a un intento de desayuno con pan integral. Del intento de desayuno añejado con odio escocés a ordenar el living. Del living a lavar y ordenar los platos. De los platos a las malditas tareítas extra que se le ocurrían a última hora a Scott. De las malditas tareas a mi cuarto. Y de mi cuarto a la libertad: afuera, lejos de donde está mi hermano con mi libro de observaciones.

La casa me hacina, es como la claustrofobia, pero sólo me da cuando implica estar en las mismas paredes con ese escocés.

Me pasé todo el día en un lugar que considerarían de locos, a unos cuantos metros de la línea. Con suerte, a veces veía unas sombras pasar, ninguna lo suficientemente tonta para retar a su instinto y ponerse al borde a sentir la fragancia que despiden los "veganos", como suelen tildarnos a veces por lo que sé. Claro, anoto cada movimiento y lo que distingo a lo lejos. Detrás del espeso bosque alcanzo a ver unas cuantas casas, a veces humo y ruido de ciudad, más al centro deben estar las grandes conglomeraciones de gente, como ya he mencionado, a los pocos carnívoros que viven en la frontera sólo hay una forma de clasificarles: Masoquistas.

¿Qué otra razón les obligaba a permanecer al borde de la espada, aspirando el filo proclamando su muerte? Era una raza fascinante, no sabía nada de ellos y ya estaba completamente enganchado. Las horas pasaban rápidamente, sólo me molesté en ir a comer algo junto al fosforito que no se veía muy contento con mi ausencia, como si me importara, él fue el único hermano que nunca estuvo allí para mí.

Mis pensamientos parecían tomar forma y ser gritados a su oído, siempre tan serio y susurrante. A penas el sol empezó a tocar el horizonte vino, con su mirada letal y certera sobre mí. Me hizo arrugar mis pesadas cejas, lanzarle maldiciones, ¿ahora qué demonios quería? ¿Que lo fuera arropar en la camita y le cantara una nana para dormir? ¿Que hiciera de reloj despertador en la mañana?

—A la casa, fenómeno…—murmura frío, quizás estaba aburrido. Pobre y solitario Scott.

—Me quedo aquí, animal.

—A casa, en serio, tómalo así, soy tu niñera malvada, o te metes dentro de la casa o…

— ¿Me jodes? —sonreí.

Mi hermano se irguió mordiéndose los labios. —No me provoques, mocoso… ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es esto? —se acercó un poco, me distrajo con la mirada, aparentando que dirigía su atención a otro punto.

Me estremecí cuando me di cuenta que me lo había quitado de mis manos, mi valioso libro, gruñí exasperado, sin idear plan alguno, empujándolo para que me lo devolviera, rió autosuficientemente y con alegoría, esquivándome con gracia mientras sus afilados ojos seguían mi cansado andar, me sentía un tanto inútil dando vueltas a su alrededor para arrebatarle mi tesoro.

Golpeé un poco su punto ciego, tropezó con rabia y me dio un suave golpe, retándome a intentarlo de nuevo, de cierta manera titubeé, lo que le sacó otra alargada sonrisa, las que parecen de un pirata insatisfecho, la que yo mismo solía poner hace unos años atrás cuando me veía envuelto en peleas callejeras tratando de encontrar algo con sentido.

— ¿Otra vez con esto, Arthur Kirkland? —su sonar no pareció agraciado ni con rastro de alegría, era serio y repulsivo, como si hubiera visto a su hijo jugando con fuego. —Te dije que no te metieras en esto, mocoso… ¿Tanto lo quieres? ¿Esta puta cosa? —encaró mi cuaderno en mi rostro mientras sentía como otro puñetazo se acercaba a mi torso, uno que logré esquivar.

—Es mío, Scott…

—Pues ve por él, estúpido. —su voz ya no resuena, mi mirada no procesa el acto de su brazo izquierdo, arrojando con fuerza el libro. Estiro los brazos, siento como si fuera un niño pequeño siendo martirizado por el matón. Corrí hacia él, me detuve, paralizado, la línea blanca con borde rojo me advertía que si daba unos cuantos pasos, yo…

— ¡Tú, puto escocés! —la ira me consume, él sólo sonríe.

—Te dejo pequeño. Abandona esto, no maltrato tu sueño, no devoro tu curiosidad, sólo te alejo de las obsesiones que te aniquilarán algún día, créeme, es mejor de esta manera…

— ¡Aún así, no tenías que arrojarlo!

—Me largo, te espero en media hora en casa o te obligaré a entrar. —Ni siquiera mostraba arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho, prende un cigarro mientras se pone contrario al viento, incrusto la mirada de resentimiento hacia él, se mete una mano al bolsillo.

Me observa, lo siento más distante que nunca, como si lo hubiera hecho recordar a alguien, a algo.

Paso minutos enteros viendo el cuaderno, casi rozando el borde de la línea, la adrenalina corre por mi piel, estaba tan cerca, unos cuantos metros, tenía que sólo cruzarla por un par de segundos y… era un sector vacío, no escuchaba ruido alguno, podía cruzar, no se veía nadie. Sólo tenía que correr allí y marcharme.

Aún así, algo oprimió mi corazón, el éxtasis de sentirme presa era abrumante.

—Sólo te-tengo que…—maldije a Scott, estaba temblando, apretando los dientes, tomé impulso, vaya tontería, no era tanto, sólo correr de allí hasta acá.

Sólo correr de allí hasta allá, dos metros cambiaron mi destino si no mal recuerdo. Sentía mis pasos más ligeros que nunca, el primer paso, no sentí ruido alguno mientras estaba corriendo, con el corazón removiéndose alocadamente en mi pecho, apretando los ojos hacia mi libro, en el segundo paso, pude tocar la cubierta de mis anotaciones, y el tercero… ya no pude darlo. Un cuerpo sobre el mío, un brazo oprimiendo mi cadera, di un respingo suave antes de procesar que había pasado, la mirada seria azulada y los cabellos rubios insistentemente oprimiendo mi atención, sentí un rugido, esta vez el extraño me tomó de la espalda y levantó mis pies, los fuertes brazos incrustándose en mi cuerpo, sentí el calor antes de ser arrastrado hacia el bosque, él era tibio, él era peligroso, él era fascinante y me llevaría a la perdición, sólo bastó eso.

Sólo bastaron cinco segundos y dos metros para cambiar mi vida y ser capturado por ese intrigante y oscuro muchacho.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**: Carnívoro.

* * *

Son tres capítulos nada más, lo dejo hasta aquí por hoy, espero que con este fic, que no es en particular muy bueno, me perdonen tantas demoras.


	2. Carnívoro

Tengo una terrible noticia que darles, este fic no tendrá tres capítulos, tendrá cuatro, sí, lo sé, horripilante para ustedes, pero bueno, no pude acortarlo por más que quise, espero me perdonen por haberles mentido vilmente, no calculé muy bien los capítulos. Desde ahora empezaré a responder comentarios, a quien le moleste que los responda avíseme, aquí pondré los anónimos que no me tienen en MSN.

**_Pastel:_** Jo, la verdad he estado insegura con este fic, es bastante extraño y pensé que a nadie le gustaría, además, debo admitir que mi narración en primera persona deja mucho que desear, pero en serio gracias por comentarme, en cuanto a Scott, bueno, igual sólo quiere protegerlo (?)  
**_Myay: _**Gracias por perdonarme y dejar un comentario, ahora me estoy tardando menos ¿Ves?  
**_Hitori chan:_** No tardé mucho, bueno, al menos eso creo, comparando otras veces el tiempo que me tardé esta vez fue bastante decente.  
**_Jmg:_** Sí, sí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero te agrade.  
**_Karla:_** A pesar de que no me has comentado te amo y te amo y te seguiré amando, gracias por revisarme esto, espero poder verte -escribirte- pronto y esas cosas. En serio, conéctate, siento que estoy muriendo por ti. Besos.

* * *

No lo sabía, no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer para no volverme loco e incitar a ese hombre a devorarme aún más rápido por mis gritos que rogaban por salir de mi garganta, en realidad, nunca he sentido algo parecido a esto, ni siquiera un simulacro, porque en la sociedad en la que vivo es imposible que esto vaya ocurrir: Un depredador cazando a su presa, tiempo real, tú eres la presa, corre gaymente por tu vida. No nos enseñan a escapar, tampoco la sensación de ser cazados, que era indescriptible. Eran segundos desesperantes en los que aún siento como ese cuerpo tibio se acoplaba al mío en ese abrazo forzado, debo estar alucinando, casi percibo sensualidad en sus actos, el roce de la mano desnuda que sujeta mi cadera es suave. Si esto no significara que voy a ser la cena con la manzana y todo en la boca, se hubiera sentido cálido. La manera en que la ropa caía en sus abdominales, oh, era guapo, era muy apuesto. Bien, soy un genio... ¿Qué tipo de pensamiento inútil y resignado es ese? ¿Acaso cambia el puto hecho de que me comerán a que lo haga un obeso o un tipo que pareciera sacado de una revista de modelaje? Por cierto, no aceptaré eso otra vez.

El cuerpo me tiembla, la voz que producía era a silbidos de tartamudez evidente, la fiera que me sujetaba gruñía y se detenía a veces, entremedio de fuertes saltos por las ramas. Yo en tanto entrecerraba los ojos, apenas podía mirarlo, ojos serios y rasgados, piel bastante clara para mi sorpresa, labios delgados y masculinos, sus colmillos, su mirada, tenía hambre, yo me ofrecí como plato central, me entregué a sus exasperantes manos. El muchacho de ojos azules parecía estar distraído, nervioso o molesto, quizás trataba de hallar un lugar adecuado para comerme, esto era espectacular.

Me entumí, no hacía nada, me sentía inútil e indefenso, mi curiosidad me destruyó, tal como lo dijo mi estúpido hermano, le daré un aplauso antes de irme al puto cielo, diría que disfruté mi vida, pero era una vil mentira, aún quería saber más, aún necesitaba unos cuantos alientos más. Ni siquiera me había enamorado aún… el amor a la biología no cuenta.

El joven que me carga se detiene en una construcción promedio, parecida a la mía, de cierta forma quedan a similares distancias de la línea divisora de ambas tierras, el muchacho encapuchado olfatea la puerta, entrecierra sus cautivantes ojos. Me lo preguntaba una y otra vez... ¿Aquellas joyas tan deliciosas debajo de esas curvadas pestañas era una forma de confundir y distraer a su víctima? Porque si era así, mierda, no podía evitar caer derrochando un suspiro de mis tupidos labios.

—No hay nadie en casa...—sentí su voz, habló, gesticulaba de manera normal, algo ronca, quizás por la caminata, quizás por las ansías de alimento.

Me parece extraño, un cazador extraño, me avisa que estamos entrando, lo hace, como si fuera importante o tratara de ser educado con la comida. Es como si yo estuviera trayendo una jodida lechuga del supermercado y le digo "Hey lechuga, no hay nadie en el refrigerador". Me parece un gesto un tanto peculiar, me río para mis adentros mientras aún tiemblo y siento como los ojos empiezan a dolerme, desesperación en cada respirar, al menos quería alcanzar a despedirme de mi madre, de mi padre, y claro, darle una patada al desgraciado escocés, si no fuera por él no estaría aquí.

A punto de sentir dientes filosos destrozándome, me pregunté si sería misericordioso y ahogaría mi agonía atacando primero mi cuello, podía imaginar mi cuerpo inerte. Pensar en la manera en que sería asesinado me dio un leve cosquilleo sin darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, me encontraba en una pieza de color café crema llena de pequeñas fotografías, algunas de paisajes, otras de canchas deportivas, en una repisa habían películas antiguas y cómics, en el centro de la habitación una pequeña televisión con algunos botones faltantes, los de volumen, arriba de ella se podía ver el control remoto que traía una cinta alrededor, pude deducir que se le había caído muchas veces.

Me distraje, me puso contra la cama en un gesto duro, apreté los dientes, me dolía a horrores los brazos siendo jalados en mi espalda mientras yo saboreaba de frente la mullida cama, si seguía así me los dislocaría, pero no quería sonar indefenso, solté un alarido apagado cuando trata de atar mis manos, me sorprende lo que sucede a continuación, el tacto se suaviza, las manos sobre mis muñecas sufren la misma repentina suerte, hasta la cuerda parecía más misericordiosa de lo que debería en su situación de represión en contra mía.

—Quédate quieto...—me susurra cerca de mi oído, mi cuerpo tiembla, debo parecer un demente, pero la forma en que recargó su abdomen sobre mi espalda y las palabras clamadas en mi oreja me sonaron extrañamente sensuales.

Su labor termina. Lo siento salir de encima de mí y voltearme hacia él.

—Mnghh...—esto es incomodo, muy incomodo, siento que me mira con cautela, toma una silla cercana con sus largos brazos y se sienta con el respaldo del mueble frente a él mientras separa las manos y apoya la cabeza junto con los brazos a los bordes del inmueble, me empieza a frustrar que él, ese carnívoro... se vea tan bien, bueno, apunto de comerme.

–Jones, Alfred F. Jones...—soltó en un resoplido forzado.

Pestañeé un poco, perplejo. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo ese sujeto?

—P... ¿Perdón?—atiné a decir, tratando de no levantar tanto mis cejas para no verme ni sonar desafiante.

—Así me llamo, presa...

Oh, me ha llamado presa, qué halago. — ¿Por qué la "F" en tu apellido, o es tu segundo nombre, Alfred?—los labios me tiemblan, ni yo me creía que estaba conversando antes de morir.

—Larga historia, me da vergüenza como se escucha, la "F" es más misteriosa... ¿No crees? —el muchacho sonrió, sentí un acaloramiento ante su gesto, pequeño, relativamente misterioso y atractivo.

—Entonces señor "F"... ¿Se supone que ahora va a comerme?

—Eres un imbécil, cruzar esa línea tan peligrosa, además a estas horas... cuando rondan los cazadores furtivos y los guardias...—cambió de tema abruptamente, como si la realidad le molestara. Se frotó el pulgar contra la boca, luego lo mordió un poco mientras me miraba.

Me recordaba un poco a Scott, el mismo gesto, la misma mirada inquisitiva sobre la persona con la que estuviera conversando.

—Oh, pe-perdón...—bien, eso era estúpido... ¿Por qué mierda me estoy disculpando?

Me sonrojé, los ojos azules se incrustaban más en mí, escuché el sonido de la piel del dedo siendo cortada por los dientes, poco, pero visible, se estaba mordiendo su propio dedo de esa manera, arrugó la frente, parecía nuevamente molesto, lo oí gruñir bajo y los ojos se volvían salvajes al mirarme.

Sabía que no iba a durar mucho, fue una charla interesante de cinco minutos, debía aceptarlo, casi sentía mis pies frotando el frío piso de la muerte. El muchacho se levantó con brusquedad buscando un frasco con una etiqueta rara. Joder, me pondría… ¿Aderezo? Me sentía ridículo.

Alfred untó los dedos sobre el líquido más o menos frutilla, luego, mirándome serio lo dejo caer en mi cabeza, un poco en mis piernas y en mi torso, el resto fue usado en mis brazos.

Y lo sentí, el olor de lo que me ponía era extraño, casi podía asegurar que exactamente eso era lo raro, no tenía olor alguno.

—Mentiría si te dijera que no disfrutaré un poco esto... ¿Por cierto, tu nombre?

La piel se me congela, Jones me levantó la camisa y el chaleco, esparciendo el resto de la loción que cubría mis ropas, esto era extraño, verdaderamente extraño. Mierda, las manos, el tacto sutil, me ericé de manera estúpida, el muy imbécil no necesitaba tocarme así para sólo ensalzar mi cuerpo. Puto cabrón.

—Ughgt... e-es Arthur Kirkland...—maldita sea, me rozó una tetilla, casi gimo, casi.

—Lindo nombre, Arthur, también lindo cuerpo, bastante sensible, bien mantenido, masculino...—me acarició con ternura al reír, o eso me pareció, bien, esta era la mayor estupidez del mundo.

Sus ojos dejaron de verse tan aterradores, parecían un poco más comprensivos. Shit, gemí de nuevo ante el pezón derecho, casi juraría que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

—Jo-Joder, para esto...—le gruñí, sentí su risa, debí haber sonado patético.

Esta era la mayor humillación de mi vida.

—Sí, de cierta manera lo estoy disfrutando, Arthur...—otra vez esa sonrisa, otra vez ese puto guiño.

Las manos ahora frotaban mis brazos, creo que la parte más humillante fueron mis piernas y culo, no quiero relatarlo, en serio no quiero. Cuando el muy hijo de puta terminó de burlarse de mí al dejarme sazonado casi me quería morir, más rojo que nunca.

—Ya estás, Arthur.

— ¿Listo para comer, sazonado? Eres un bastardo cruel, ¿lo sabías?—oh sí, ese era yo, tratando de defender la nula dignidad que me quedaba.

— ¿Sazonado? ¿Comer? Creía que teníamos que conocernos mejor antes de eso, eres bastante osado, Kirkland.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Te refieres a tener sexo, verdad?— sonrió un poco ladeado hacia su izquierda, su sonrisa expiraba sensualidad.

Me sentí aún más estúpido, se estaba burlando de mí, le vi elevándome la ceja, sí, el muy puto lo hacía.

—Git, sabes a lo que me refiero, quieres comerme, tú, asesino de vaquitas...—lo repito, allí estaba yo, sonando tan rudo e insultante como siempre, la verdad, he tenido momentos mejores. Por favor, que lo haga pronto, que me mate, soy alérgico a las humillaciones.

— ¿Crees que lo de antes era p-para...?

El muchacho se echó a reír histéricamente, yo, atado en la cama, me sentía un total ignorante, las carcajadas eran limpias y sinceras, del alma, no soy humorístico, mi madre siempre lo ha dicho "como humorista eres bueno cantando", no sé qué le causaba tanta gracia a mi depredador.

Creí que terminó después de los cinco minutos aquella tortura extra, pero siguió, no parecía ni quería cansarse con rapidez, pude notar como sus dedos secaban lágrimas de sus ojos, no podía creerlo, lo hice llorar. También noté como la loción se había secado, sin dejar mancha alguna en mí.

—Oh Arthur, con razón me gustas tanto...—se rió nuevamente mirándome directamente a los ojos. No sabía a qué se refería. —La sustancia de antes era un repelente... ¿No lo notas? Apenas y tienes olor...

— ¿O-olor?—olfateé, ahora que lo mencionaba, estaba en lo cierto.

—La verdad, sí, te veo delicioso, te comería, pero no soy un puto animal Arthur, ustedes los herbívoros nos tienen muy mal clasificados, la esencia de antes me contiene un poco, aunque debo admitirlo, con todo y eso...—se acercó a mí, rozando las yemas de sus dedos contra mi cabello. —Sigues oliendo realmente bien...

Entrecerré mis ojos, no iba a caer en esa tontería, aquí había gato encerrado y lo iba a descubrir costara lo que costara. El muchacho suelta pequeñas risas cada vez que protesto en algo, miró la hora, hasta le dio tiempo al muy desgraciado para atarme a la cama e ir por algo de comer, eran un insensible, verlo comiendo una presa de pollo mientras me sonreía bobamente casi me hacía vomitar, es cierto que nunca me imaginé el mundo de un depredador, pero cuando pensaba que Alfred era de lo que hace poco estaba tan emocionado por descubrir razoné que realmente prefería quedar con la duda toda mi vida.

No hablaba mucho, sólo me sonreía y a veces volvía a morderse el pulgar para observar como me removía en la cama, no es que estuviera aburrido, pero realmente me estaba haciendo creer que su intención del día no era precisamente comerme, quizás le guste añejar la comida, ahora yo, personalmente, estaba demacrado, apuesto a que si me diera un mordisco luego me escupe. Me sonrió nuevamente mientras bajaba por las escaleras, a su regreso, que fue en aproximadamente unos veinte minutos, me había traído un montón de pasto, unas cuantas margaritas y pétalos de rosa, parpadeé... me miraba, yo lo miré, luego miró el plato, yo también lo miré, luego hizo un gesto, masticaba, por fin entendí lo que trataba de decirme.

— ¿Qu-quieres que me lo coma?—debía estar bromeando.

—Es lo que comen ustedes los herbívoros ¿No?—amplió su sonrisa con seguridad casi clínica, me espanté, sí lo decía en serio.

—Realmente se ve tentador Alfred, pero hay una gruesa brecha entre comer como un herbívoro y tener complejo de vaca...

— ¿Significa que no te gusta?—en serio esto superaba mi lógica, se veía desconcertado.

—No, no me gusta...—suspiré ásperamente. —Arroz, champiñones, lechuga, porotos, leche y queso, té, azúcar, esas cosas... Pero... ¿Pasto? ¡Faltó que me trajeras hojas de arboles! ¿Realmente estás jugando conmigo?

El muchacho pareció algo arrepentido, consagró nuevamente sus ojos contra los míos de manera seria, este sujeto era muy peculiar, pestañeó un par de veces acercándose a mí, cauteloso, me tumbó nuevamente en la cama, respiré irregularmente cuando sentí su cuerpo apegarse al mío, me sonrió travieso, me estremecí ante su confianza, me aplastaba su caótica sensualidad, me sentía cortejado, me mordí los labios, él suspiró encantado. Maldición, esto era extraño, cuando pensé que mordería mi cuello ante la cercanía llevó sus manos hasta mi espalda, sacándome la molesta soga.

Alcé una ceja, me estaba dando un chance o me estaba dando una oportunidad para escapar, quizás le gustara sentir que cazaba, quizás se lo dejé muy fácil, no me iba a tragar esa basura de que es bueno, lindo y además que esas insinuaciones eran algo más que una simple broma demasiado pesada para mi gusto. Ni si quiera nos conocíamos, ¿Verdad?

—Vamos a comprarte algo de comer, mi madre y mi padre están de vacaciones, una segunda luna de miel, mi hermano canadiense está con un tipo francés, seguro que no suelta al pobre Matthy en una semana por lo menos...

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Para que no tengas miedo, herbívoro, por cierto, no te mataré si intentas escapar, pero si lo haces, quizás con quienes te encuentres lo hagan...

No contradije sus palabras, nuevamente su mirada se hizo seria, me acarició suavemente la mejilla cuando me vio asentir, le miré algo enfadado, me sentía como una mascota obediente a su amo, entrelazó su mano con la mía con una confianza que me pasmaba.

—Si salimos a-afuera, me comerán... ¿Lo sabías, no? —apreté su mano, tratando de no avanzar. — ¿O es que ha sido tu intención desde el principio, te gusta ser caritativo, compartirme?

Sus ojos se incrustaron en mí, con molestia, apretó los labios, mostró un poco sus dientes y frunció sus cejas, otra vez me sentí intimidado, no entendía qué demonios le pasaba, me frustraba no saber qué sucedía en su mente. Trató de calmarse un poco y me suspiró, lanzándome una mirada de reproche casi infantil.

—Sabes, mi objetivo es que seas sólo para mí, no hables para que no puedan reconocer tu dentadura. —Suspiró con elegancia. —Lo que me haces sentir no se puede compartir, el amor no es comerciable ni se crea de préstamos...

—Dices cosas realmente raras.

—No deberían darse cuenta de tu raza, si lo hacen, yo los podría matar para ti...—su alegre expresión entumió cada fibra de mi cuerpo, esa mano entrelazándose con la mía volvió a parecerme peligrosa, la manera en que hablaba de matar a alguien, la vida de otro ser humano, todo aquello, como si nada.

Miré extrañado todo mientras arrastraba los pies caminando con incertidumbre, la tierra idéntica a la nuestra, la variación de clima era casi mental, quizás más hacia el sur las temperaturas cambiaran, veía mujeres, niños y niñas en las oscuras calles, también uno que otro hombre, la mayoría de capuchas oscuras, el americano se subía igualmente el gorro de su chaleco, parecía un merodeador, sentía que en cualquier momento algo o alguien me atacaría, que Alfred podría ponerse en mi contra.

Vi a un par de sujetos en una esquina entre la calle nombrada "Crush", sentía que todos nos miraban, el americano me pareció imperturbable, ya no me observaba, su vista clavada enfrente a pesar de que las miradas serias y amenazantes iban dirigidas a él, en el peor de los casos, a mí. Me pregunté tantas cosas... ¿Por qué lo miraban así? ¿Por qué lo odiaban? Cuando llegamos al supermercado seguía sin soltar mi mano, me sentía como una propiedad, ese carnívoro era posesivo, cada vez que alguien chocaba un poco contra mí sentía como fruncía el ceño y gruñía un poco. Pude observar que la estantería de arroz estaba intacta, la de la leche algo más vacía, los frigoríficos con carnes parecían desiertos de películas antiguas, sólo había una que otra presa de vacuno sobre el helado mostrador y unas cuantas alas, lo único que había en una cantidad más decente era algo extraño que no podía distinguir bien.

Redondas, de aproximadamente un centímetros de diámetro, allí las hacían llamar "hamburguesas". El sujeto que me llevaba a rastras, Alfred, miró un poco, ojeando, con algo de dolor marcado en sus fruncidas cejas y la boca entreabierta, en realidad, hasta a mí me hubiera dado algo por el precio que veía en la cartelera, todo era caro, una billetera normal se suicida ante esos precios, hasta esas cosas que parecían estar hechas de carne eran un dolor de muela, pero eran más accesible a un bolsillo, casi como un gusto de esos culposos, pero que se suelen dar en los de mi tierra cada un par de días, para ellos, era todo el año aquel elevado precio, no sabía que la comida, mejor dicho, la carne escaseaba en esos territorios, me sentí aún más acechado ante aquello, muchos tipos famélicos, apenas me descubran…

Tragué grueso, me llegó a doler la garganta. Jones tomó un poco de leche y algo de arroz, me preguntó qué me gustaba más. Señalé un par de cosas, me sorprendí lo baratas que eran comparadas con la carne. Íbamos directo a la caja cuando un sujeto se detuvo mirando al americano, éste eleva su sonrisa sutilmente y me aprieta la mano, me hace retroceder un poco.

No lo miro a los ojos, eso significa, según lo que tengo entendido, desafiarlo. Era un chico de melena rubia y ojos azules, con una barba un tanto descuidada y una sonrisa soberbia, a su lado, me sorprendí de ver a un muchacho parecido al que me mantenía prisionero, idéntico, sólo que traía el cabello un poco más largo y ropa un tanto diferente con un rizo que le caía de manera extraña, pude percibir como el sujeto con un estilo afrancesado tomaba al muchacho más alto que él por la cintura.

—Francis, que desagradable sorpresa…—sonrió el americano, apretando más mi mano jalándome un poco más atrás en un gesto imperceptible. —En cuanto a ti, es un gusto, Bro…

¿Bro? Recordé la conversación, así que él era su hermano, eran idénticos, fácilmente se podía deducir la familiaridad… entonces el otro sujeto era "su pareja.

—Es guapo…—susurró el sujeto de la melena. —No me lo has presentado, Alfi, deja que salude al hermanito mayor… se ve tan…extraño…

—No te le acerques…—gruñó el americano, manteniendo una sonrisa forzada, el canadiense agachó un poco la cabeza. — ¿No ves nuestras manos? Él y yo somos pareja, si alguien más lo toca me encelaré mucho, Francis…

—No es cosa de pelear, sabes que amo a Matthew, es sólo que me sorprende que por fin consiguieras a alguien, ya sabes, tú, el que viviría exclusivamente a base de historietas, videojuegos y de la fotografía, por eso quizás tengo interés en conocer a tu singular amiguito…—me miró fijamente, apenas le mantuve la mirada, parecía una rana verde al hablar.

—Se ha mudado hace poco...—responde Alfred apretando los dientes, enfadado por el interrogatorio.

— ¿Es mudo?—se rió de nuevo esa desagradable persona, quizás muy osada para mi gusto, o quizás, era el miedo a ser descubierto lo que determinaba mi opinión hacia él.

—Fr-Francis, creo que deberías dejarlo...—susurró con algo de timidez el hermano de Jones, tirando un poco el fino traje del preguntón.

— ¡Oh mi lindo Matthy, por ti lo haré, haré de todo _mon amour_! Sólo preguntaba, sana curiosidad, recuerdo que Alfi también era curioso, ¿No? Cuando descubriste que salía con tu hermano casi me arrancas el brazo, lindo detalle...—le sonrió de forma cínica.

Allí fue cuando lo entendí, esos dos, Francis y Alfred, no parecían llevarse para nada bien.

—Puedo tratar de arrancarte el otro si tocas lo que es mío...—me sentí aludido y algo ofendido, casi parecía una puta propiedad, ese imbécil come carne y mi persona no tenemos ningún tipo de relación. ¿Lo hace para protegerme?

El pensamiento hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir, fue desagradablemente cálido.

—No, no quiero una pelea contigo _mon ami_, les deseo una noche ardiente, no le despegues el ojo a ese divino banquete, es el carnívoro más delicioso que he olido, hasta podría confundirme y decir que es un herb...

—Ya lo entendí, y no, no te invitaré a una orgía, Francis. Matthew, por favor, llévate a tu cosa lejos de mí...

El galo pareció gruñir luego de eso, con una sonrisa escueta que ya no mostraba su sensual simpatía, la coquetería se le desvanecía, el canadiense le robó un feroz beso para que se distrajera, el hermano de Jones era listo, funcionó. Alfred aprovechó para llevarme a la caja, el viejo que atendía me miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Tu pareja, Alfred?—preguntó el viejo pasando la comida por el contador de precios para que otro sujeto envolviera las bolsas, mirando con curiosidad el arroz y demás que echaba dentro.

—Pronto casados, señor Josh, venga a nuestra boda.

Oh god, no pudo decir eso, creo que este sujeto gusta de verme enojado. Quería decir algo, una puta palabra, pero aún la advertencia del norteamericano me tenía entumido. Me fui arrastrándolos pies, si, deberían haberme visto y aplaudir mi gran rebeldía, soy la rudeza hecha vegetariano, pero intentar algo más osado aquel día sería algo un tanto suicida, un tanto mucho.

Cuando llegué nuevamente a la casa color verde claro de techo negro no podía evitar querer pronunciar algo, quizás hacer acto de presencia o asimilar que aún existo, me invitó a tomar asiento mientras me ofrecía algo de beber, opté por un té con leche, él decidió un café con leche y lo que me parecieron siete cucharadas de azúcar. Este sujeto moriría de diabetes.

—Te veo complicado, Arthur... ¿Qué sucede?—me sonrió sutilmente dando un sorbo a su humeante café, me encogí de hombros, no sabía cómo decírselo.

—¿Volveré a casa?

—Claro.—era una respuesta muy seca, me hizo dudar.

—¿Cuándo?

—Este mismo día dentro de una semana, a la misma hora que te encontré, en ese preciso momento hay un cambio de guardias que tarda más de lo esperado... allí será cuando volverás a tu vida de zanahorias y papas, Artie...—la forma en que lo dijo, notaba de cierta manera que la idea de dejarme ir no le agradaba del todo.

— ¿Y dónde dormiré hoy?

—Conmigo.

— ¿Estás loco?—bien, esto ya me estaba pareciendo bastante homosexual.

—No, enamorado.

—Buen chiste...—escupí la oración, sólo un poco, no quería sonar prepotente.

—No aceptaré un "no" como respuesta, lo haré, dormiré contigo... así me aseguro de protegerte.

—Eres raro, me arriesgaría a decir que no es para protegerme.

—Al menos soy algo para ti...—me guiñó el ojo, me sentí extraño, me sonrojé.

El muchacho se volvió a morder los dedos, su mirada se afiló, su expresión cambió. Me dejó un momento, un momento largo y prolongado, no pude saber donde iba, sólo me dijo que le había dado hambre, también notaba como se mordía los labios cada vez que me acercaba a él, quizás estaba tentando a mi suerte, por mucho que trate de aparentarlo, aún me desea comer, aún soy una buena presa para él.

Volvió algo agitado, cerrando con fuerza la puerta, su gesto era un poco más opaco, me entumí cuando me dedicó una sonrisa delirante cruzándose de brazos, se relamió los labios y volvió a guiñarme, era eso un tic nervioso.

Uno muy persistente.

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta, mi querido huésped?

— ¿Qué harás... o qué haremos esta semana? ¿Qué pretendes?

El muchacho se paró del sillón de cuero negro, se frotó las manos contra los pantalones y su mirada fue directamente hacia mí, furiosa y determinada, acechadora. Ahogué un suspiro sofocado, le mantuve la mirada lo más que pude, pero nuevamente acabé perdiendo. Avanzó un poco más y mis músculos se volvieron a tensar, se apoyaba cuidadosamente, acorralándome en el sillón, tendiendo su rostro cercando al mío, suspiré acalorado, ese sujeto estaba tan cerca. Parecí perderme nuevamente en sus deliciosos ojos, parecí botar un jadeo, el americano lo respondió encantado con una sutil risa, posó su dedo pulgar sobre mis labios, acercó su frente a la mía y luego unió nuestras narices.

Eso, al menos en el mundo animal, era un beso. Me alteré un poco, me pregunté si él lo sabía. Se inclinó un poco hacia mi oreja, yo estaba entumido en choques eléctricos extraños, su voz pareció derretirme de manera dulce, era provocadora, me sentía extraño, era miedo, pero también era otra mezcla extraña.

—Esta semana haré lo que siempre deseé, Arthur. Verás que lo conseguiré, mi único deseo es simple y sólo tú puedes dármelo...—otra vez sentí esa hipnotizadora risa en mi oreja. —Esta semana lograré que me ames, Kirkland, así que prepárate para ser cazado...

Y volví a sentir que ya no podía mover mi cuerpo, el americano se alejó abruptamente de mí, confundiéndome un poco más, me miró atentamente, volvió a morderse sus finos labios, esta vez algo angustiado, sus ojos animales me parecían tragar. No iba a caer en ese estúpido juego al que deseaba hacerme entrar ese retrasado carnívoro, no nos habíamos visto jamás, no puede amarme, pero tenía que admitirlo. Algo en Alfred F. Jones era... realmente fascinante.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Omnívoro.

* * *

Espero que les gustara, si tienen un problema por el hecho de que el fic se haya alargado díganlo, para tratar de acortar la semana que pasarán juntos, aunque bueno, es su decisión, por cierto, aunque no se note, la resistencia mental de Alfred es de envidiar, pero puede tener un desliz.

Más datos en el siguiente capítulo, y una pregunta de aburrimiento: En este mundo, ¿Qué raza serías? ¿Carnívoro, herbívoro u omnívoro? Yo sinceramente, omnívoro...


	3. Omnívoro

Capítulo muuuuy largo, al menos para los que suelo escribir, espero no se aburran leyendo o se queden dormidos después del primer día, los cuales acorté mucho la verdad, aquí se aclaran algunas cosas, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leerme, cada palabra suya me anima, es en serio. Además, este fic lo escribí con muchos sentimientos, sentimientos que ahora duelen un poco, en fin…

**_Puffy:_** Algo así pasará, algo así. Espero te guste el capítulo.  
**_Shacketita: _**Awww, los omnívoros son geniales. Aquí por fin actualicé, la verdad no me tardé tanto como lo esperaba, y sí, se alargó, es más, este capítulo es horripilantemente largo, espero que no te moleste, gracias por comentarme ;D  
**_Pastel: _**Otro omnívoro por aquí, creo que no sería la única en la raza, en cuanto a porque Alfred se muerde el dedo y que parezca L… sí, me dio un pequeño ataque de risa al imaginármelo encorvado en una silla, en fin, espero disfrutes este capítulo y no te aburras, está largo.  
**_Flucta: _**¿Eres la Cami? Ella me alega siempre que no la recuerdo, sino, muy bienvenida seas, gracias por comentar.  
**_UsUkLover3: _**Ahora puse el capítulo tres, no tendrás que revisar más, muchas gracias por leer mis fic… y entiendo que no puedas dejar siempre comentarios por estar en el celular, cuando puedas hazlo, por ejemplo ahora me has hecho muy feliz, gracias por leer.  
**_Karla:_** A ti ya te respondí lo grandiosa que eres en cada una de mis conversaciones, en serio, no sabes cuanto te valoro y espero no ser la responsable de una mala nota en matemáticas, gracias por corregirme esto, te quiero. Este comentario es tan viejo, no puedo creer que estemos pasando por esto, en fin, aún te quiero mucho.

* * *

Era la peor noche de mi vida, la peor. Incluso peor que la primera despedida de soltero de uno de mis hermanos, yeah, la primera, porque sí, ha tenido cientos, miles de despedida de soltero el muy prostituto, ese Bryan, uno de los gemelos, en fin, ese fatídico día también fue cuando casi quemaron la casa y el pueblo entero a base de colonia, condones fosforescentes, ron y Scott enfadado, ese pelirrojo incendia todo lo que toca cuando se enfada, ese día el primogénito de los Kirkland estaba hecho un volcán, un verdadero carnívoro en abstinencia, un par de invitados habían roto por accidente a Scotty Love Jr, si no se entiende, ese era el nombre que yo le había puesto a su estúpida gaita que parecía querer más que a todos nosotros, el día siguiente fue macabro para los desgraciados que sufrieran la NO-suerte de que vivieran con él, sus pobres hermanos, pero esto era mucho peor.

Yo mismo me estaba desnudando, sacándome la camisa y los pantalones, primero la prenda superior, la deslizaba de manera precavida por mis brazos, tonificados y sin broncear, todo estaría bien, si Jones no estuviera allí todo lo estaría, lo odiaba, le miré con las cejas fruncidas, estaba detrás de mí. Fue una pésima idea voltearme. Pude verlo con el torso sensualmente descubierto apoyado en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos, su sofocante mirada me entumía y me daban escalofríos, me mordí los labios, él me sonrió como un rufián, un mafioso, me dejé estremecer nuevamente por su mirada, como levantaba sus cejas y la suave risa que daba al darse cuenta de mis torpes acciones al sentirme presa de esa cautivante mirada azulada.

Cuando me dirigí a mis pantalones lo oí suspirar con fascinación, mis mejillas se prendieron, el muy cabrón no debería estar allí devorándome con la mirada, pero sería más evidente de mi parte que me molestara este hecho, después de todo somos hombres, no nos podíamos gustar, volteé un poco para ir a coger las prendas sobre la silla de la habitación.

Choqué nuevamente mi mirada contra ese carnívoro, era electrizante y explosivo, era droga pura y sin químicos extras, la forma en que me miraba, con un gusto malicioso y mezquino, fundido en inocencia, gracia e infantilidad, pero era su sonrisa, sus ojos y su expresión lo que me hacían sentir confuso, me desmoronaba como una torre hecha de cartas. Se llevó nuevamente un pulgar a su boca, lo deslizó por sus labios, me quedé como un idiota observando yo también como consumaba ese gesto, labios suaves y masculinos, me quise morder los míos antes de suspirar, él cedió antes, se los mordió, me miraba fijamente, la mirada entre la poca luz que daba la pequeña lámpara de color café me permitió ver un brillo animal en su mirada, acechar, estaba acechando a su presa, a mí... ¿En realidad iba a dormir con esa cosa? Es como un conejo dormitando en la madriguera del lobo.

—Deberías apresurarte... —susurra impaciente y algo altanero, frotándose el brazo derecho, me hace bajar la vista.

— ¿Para qué mierda quieres que lo haga? Mañana estás libre según tú...—aprieto las manos con nerviosismo que trato de mantener a raya, debo mostrar convicción.

— ¿Libre para ti, quizás una cita? Eso siempre, Arthur, pero para los demás tengo un par de planes.

— ¿No te pondrás algo para dormir?—le cambio el tema con lo primero que navega mi mente para que no me continuara coqueteando, aunque mi pensamiento es contradictorio a lo que deseo.

Ojalá no formule un contraataque.

—Soy de sangre caliente, además, me ha llegado un incentivo... —"Shit". Sólo "shit" damas y caballeros.

—Eres un imbécil...—de cierta manera sabía que era muy bueno e ingenuo de mi parte creer que no entendería mi comentario.

Mi cuerpo trataba de apartar esos ojos de mí, me agotaban, parecían fragmentar mis pensamientos, apreté los puños al bajar por su torso, mirarlo allí era incluso más extraño, abrí un poco los ojos y levanté mi gruesa ceja izquierda, me moví sólo un poco para no demostrar curiosidad, el brazo izquierdo de Jones era extraño, traía una marca color azabache cercana a la muñeca, veía marcas de uñas allí, de mordeduras. Di un jadeo intranquilo al notar como sí tenía una imperfección. Alfred advirtió enseguida mis ojos sobre aquella marca mientras yo me ponía rápidamente el buzo ancho que usaría para dormir. Me miró con horror, sus cejas elevadas de manera galante se fruncieron, las manos se apretaron en sus torneados brazos, su boca se abría dejando un aliento pesado en el aire, uno que me inspiraba miedo, terror, definitivamente tengo que escapar de él. Se aprieta más las uñas cortas en sus brazos, no puedo creerlo... ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Empieza a respirar caóticamente, se está desgarrando, veo como sus dedos empiezan a penetrar su carne, me desespero... ¿Qué demonios es Alfred? ¿Realmente los carnívoros son sólo animales?

Me acerqué a él en un acto suicida, se veía que estaba disgustado, sufriendo dolorosamente contra sí mismo, quería morir, quizás sabía que una semana sobre esas paredes cubiertas en fotografías era un sueño demasiado irreal, sabía que su mirada picara era un engaño, no quería sentirme estúpido y a la vez quería ayudarlo, soy ingenuo, tonto, voy a él, me acerco, me gruñe sutilmente, da un paso hacia atrás de la puerta, se tambalea y suelta un sonido gutural lleno de deseos profanos, sangrientos, dolorosos.

—Lo está-estás mirando Arthur…—gruñó con rabia, impotencia, alejándose más. —Mi marca, la estás mirando, también me odias… también crees que te mataré…

—Y-Yo…—no podía ser cínico, era evidente que eso pensaba, pero... aún así. —Si no quieres que te vea así...—tartamudeé un poco acariciando su rostro, tembló en una ansiedad palpable, su autocontrol declinaba impaciente por mi osadía y aún así me fascinaba, sus ojos brillaban y me erizaban con premura.

Era tan prohibido tocarlo, se sentía como si estuviera lleno de vida y a la vez completamente vacío. Sentí como sus brazos resbalaban con rudeza por mi mano, como su antebrazo se colaba detrás de mi espalda, como su mano izquierda caía en mi nuca atrayéndome a su cuello, dejé escapar un estremecimiento incontrolable al sentir como me comprimía más en él en un abrazo profundo, forzado, peligroso, sentía el olor de Alfred, sentía a Alfred. Lo que me ocasionó sólo con conocerlo aquel día, aquella noche. Miedo, duda, curiosidad, fascinación, exaltación. Fue un abrazo profundo y prolongado, el aliento chocaba contra mi cuello.

Sentía que me desgarraría la cabeza si le diera una oportunidad, pero Jones sólo se quedó allí entendiendo mi mensaje, uno que quizás no salía de mi alma pero para él era más que suficiente. Yo no confiaba en él, yo no amaba a ese carnívoro, nada, si desapareciera en ese mismo instante hasta me arrancaría una sonrisa, pero mis gestos le daban un chance, una oportunidad, se lo dije: "Quizás si me demuestras lo contrario, yo podría no temerte, yo podría valorarte, yo podría recordarte", me presionó con más fuerza contra la cama, después de ese abrazo no me tocó en toda la noche, durmiendo casi a la orilla del lado derecho del holgado colchón, sin moverse, como si estuviera muerto. Y yo... yo me sentía más estúpido, tonto y al mismo tiempo... más vivo que nunca antes en mi vida.

La noche no fue increíble, el pecho me latía sin control, a veces dormitaba un poco y me despertaba por pesadillas horrendas en donde el americano que dormía junto a mí era un monstruo de ojos escarlata, furioso y bestial… me desgarraba, sentía la sangre desparramarse en mi cuerpo putrefacto mientras me arrancaba la cabeza y los huesos que unían mi cabeza a mi cuello, a mi columna, todo se destrozaba, me desperté desesperado, apretaba las sábanas con incertidumbre. El americano parecía un robot, ni respiraba, pude dormir un poco pero a cada tanto el desenlace se hacía más aterrador en mis ensoñaciones. Me desperté temblando con el sol suave y cálido entrar por el gran ventanal que tenía esa pieza de fotografías, suspiré extrañado al ver que a mi lado no había nadie, cerré pesadamente los ojos, luego los abrí, y allí al mirar hacia adelante…

Grite, puteé, de todo.

—¡Oh joder puto desgraciado! ¡Qué! ¿Qué mi-mierda haces? ¡Estás ta-tan cerca con esa co-cosa! ¡Y y-yo acabo de levan-tarme! Y… tú ya sa-sabes…—bien, definitivamente eso no había sido responder con calma y acorde a la situación por mi parte.

—Cámara Arthur, se llama cámara. Si quieres luego los presento.

—¡No, no es eso imbécil, qué haces encima mío!

—Nada, me gusta estar arriba tuyo ¿No quieres que esté abajo, no? —su sonrisa picara acercándose a mi rostro, su desgraciado doble sentido y su cuerpo pesado sobre el mío me hicieron sonrojar, era un imbécil, lo era. Punto final de toda esta mierda.

¿Fascinante él? ¡Fascinante una abuela, un poroto! ¡De ahora en adelante me dedicaría a observar caracoles! ¡Eso era más interesante que ese engreído! Me tragué mis palabras, pero seguía allí con su cámara, me pregunté que horripilante imagen digna para un cuadro de la mansión de un vampiro con complejo de rana había sacado, de seguro me veía estúpido, tonto, sumamente… vulnerable, como él suelo decir, odio esa palabras y odio ser considerado así, pero cuando él lo dice… no, cuando él dice cualquier cosa yo me estremezco, siendo él, siendo Alfred, él me hace estremecer en sensaciones únicas, adrenalina, miedo, terror y excitación, todo, él me hace sentir de todo.

Traté patéticamente de quitarle las fotos todo el día, él me encaraba, me deslizaba el aparato de metal-plástico del mal por las manos con una sonrisa ladeada, sí, de esas que comenzaba a odiar, se acercaba a mi oído y me suspiraba diciéndome: "Vamos, un sólo beso y es tuyo, quiero que me toques mi deliciosa presa, trata de dominarme un ínfimo momento", yo le levantaba la mirada como podía, trataba de todo para verme serio, fruncir el ceño y morderme los labios, apretar lo puños, tratar de escapar, cualquier cosa, pero no doblegarme a… ¿Qué será lo que él tiene? ¿Encantos? ¡No maldita sea, no era eso!

—Ha sido un lindo día Arthur, quizás hoy… no sé, podríamos dormir ¿Abrazados? —no podía decir eso, no podía.

—Las jodidas fotos Jones. —repuse serio o al menos lo intenté, mi tono de voz sería incluso más desafiante, pero allí, encerrado en una casa donde salías y parecías el pastel más riquísimo del mundo algo tan osado sería digno de un suicida, como el que intenté ser ayer, mis hombros se agacharon cuando recordé su abrazo, cálido y posesivo.

—¿Qué fotos?

—Las mías, estúpido.

—Oh, esas…—arrastró las palabras con gracia y sensualidad como también sus brazos hacia mí, estábamos viendo algo de televisión en el living. —Tendría que darte… no sé… ¿Unas mil y algo?

—¿M-e sacaste mil y algo fotos en la mañana? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que parecer un psicópata acosador todo el tiempo?

—Oye…—infló un poco sus mejillas tomándome suavemente la mano, la quitaría si en su agarre no hubiera entrelazado sus dedos tibios con los míos, respingué un poco ante el sutil acto de deslizar su pulgar por el dorso de mi mano, acariciando. —He planeado toda mi vida ser tu pareja, el título de "Psicópata acosador" me quita puntos de playboy ¿No crees? —me sonrió sutilmente, oh sí, él era el mejor comediante del mundo.

Yo erguí la boca, el chiste no era gracioso.

—No, es en serio Arthur. Siempre lo he soñado…—me miró intensamente, dando una respiración sofocante sobre mí. —Espera aquí, tengo algo que mostrarte.

Y lo hice, espere por mucho tiempo, miraba de vez en cuando la puerta, los utensilios, un arma para defenderme, sí, lo mataría a cucharazos o con el poderoso cuchillo de platico mantequillero, corran, corran de mí, pensé en eso un poco más, soy rápido, quizás lo supere en velocidad si es que lo intento… la casa de Alfred no quedaba tan lejana de la línea divisora, si sólo lograba acercarme allí yo… podría dejar este lugar para siempre, cerré los ojos pensando en mi habitación, luego, la cara de un demonio pelirrojo apareció en mi cabeza, casi me aterró más que mis pesadillas con ese carnívoro. Me había olvidado de Scott, él tenía que cuidarme, ahora que me perdí aquí… debe estar degollando a todo el pueblo herbívoro para encontrar rastro de mí, luego, entraría en colapso mental y produciría una guerra y conociéndolo, de seguro la gana. Respiré, en serio estaba preocupado, quizás cuando volviera a mi hogar todo el mundo estaría muerto por la culpa de ese hermano mayor nada calmado que tengo. Todos los fantasmas me vendrían a tirar de los pies culpándome de sus muertes.

Mis pensamientos más estúpidos que productivos la verdad, se vieron interrumpidos por el crujir de la pequeña mesita en la que Jones ponía una caja, la miré con cierta duda, me volvió a sonreír con una vivaz complicidad. Me las mostró todas, di un suspiro largo seguido de un jadeo, mis manos temblaron un poco, estaba apunto de gritar, me sacudí un poco, un escalofrío me entumió... miles de fotos mías de hace más de tres años, cuando tenía quince años.

—Est-esto es...—no encuentro las palabras, no quiero mirarlo, notará mi miedo, lo alentará a comerme.

—Te conocí así Arthur. Me compraron una cámara, era de esos tantos días en los que me dejaban solo en casa... ¿Sabes? ¡Amo la fotografía! Era lo único que me distraía, tú... tú Arthur eras lo único que me distraía...

—¿Yo?—mi voz sonó vacilante, aterrada, sus ojos profundos se clavaron en mí, me sentía frágil, de chocolate, me derretía lentamente por cada palabra que él me dedicara. Mi estúpido corazón volvió a latir por su confesión.

—Desde que tengo catorce años que te he estado observando desde lejos, en un principio sólo fue una fascinación por tu mundo, sacaba fotos casi rozando la línea... cuando te vi a ti, diferente a cualquier otro ser que haya fotografiado jamás, porque ninguna foto, ninguna, aunque gaste toda mi vida en ello, ninguna fotografía capturaba ni capturará tu belleza Arthur, porque...cuando tú mirabas nuestro mundo... yo quizás... creía que tenías interés por mí, que me estabas mirando a mí y no a todo el resto. —Jones se acercó posesivo tomando asiento con brusquedad, dejando reposar su cabeza en mi cuello, sentí los músculos de su espalda tensarse.

Le gustaba mi olor, quería morder y destrozar, pero él se limitaba a ser irresistiblemente dulce, sensual y fascinante de una forma devastadora.

—Porque ahora, cuando tú me miras, cuando ya me has dejado probarte, sentir tu piel en la yema de mis dedos, olfatear tu cautivante aroma...siento que ya no puedo controlarme, te quiero mío y quiero que pienses que me perteneces, quiero enamorarte y apresarte por siempre, quiero hacer un retrato Arthur... en que tú y yo seamos felices algún día de estos ¿Qué te parece, Kirkland? ¿Algún día tendré esa foto?

Mis pupilas se abrieron, me cautivó una vez más en un sentimiento algo precario, me mantuvo al borde del colapso tan impulsivo y extraño todo el restante día, cuando hablaba con alguien su agraciada expresión se destruía, se veía serio y apagado. No me dejaba escuchar, por su casa apenas pasaban personas. Otra vez fue el espectáculo de la vida ir a la cama. Me recitó Romeo y Julieta versión "cama, sexo y comida" no quiero decirla, me sonroja sólo el principio. Nos quedamos nuevamente dormidos, me abrazó sutilmente la cadera a pesar de mis quejas, fue tan empalagoso que me hizo acurrucarme en mí mismo con nerviosismo. El momento incomodo duró poco, nada, Alfred salió de la habitación varias veces, se quedaban viéndome, se mordía los labios, salía a la cocina, gruñía, me tapé con fuerza, apreté los ojos. Jones no aguantaría mucho, era irreal pensar que esto funcionaria... ¿De qué hablo? ¿Qué es esto? La verdad, quizás nada, pero... con ese pensamiento me siento extraño, mucho más que siempre, es triste, a pesar de que el tiempo con él me parece nulo, sólo de pensar en terminar esto... se siente nostálgico.

Ya era domingo al siguiente día, llegué aquí el viernes cuando el sol se ocultaba en las alargadas y empinadas montañas del oeste. Hoy me llevó sobre sus brazos y me ha obligado a usar ese desagradable líquido nuevamente, al menos tuvo la decencia de dejar que yo lo hiciera por cuenta propia, no sin antes usar un incentivo o un guiño a que no le molestaría para nada volver a intentarlo, insistí, gritando que no era necesario.

—¡Vamos, entra aquí!—su sonrisa parecía brillar más con los traviesos rayos que se colocan en la arboleda que rodeaba aquel hermoso lago.

Me quedé recostado en mis rodillas aventando piedras tratando de ignorarlo, era difícil, su rubio cabello goteando, las traviesas gotas de agua deslizándose por su cuello, por su espalda, por él. Mirar el paisaje, tan vivo y embriagante, el sonido de unos cuantos insectos, ese lugar era hermoso, de cierta manera comprendo porque eligió ese pasatiempo, fotografiar, tanto que ver. Me contó tanto, él quería recorrer todo el mundo, dijo que quería hacerlo conmigo, dijo tantas mentiras que me hicieron sonreír cuando estaba distraído.

—¡Oh, eres tan amargado! ¡Le tienes miedo al agua! ¿No sabes nadar? ¡Aún puedes intentar parecer un perrito!

—Por favor dios misericordioso, mátame.—alcancé a rogar mientras sacaba una carcajada agitada y el americano me salpicaba agua, le tiré su estúpida cámara en la cabeza.

Lo vi maniobrar desesperado como en una cinta antigua sin sonido para que su preciosa dama no se mojara, casi lo vi llorando de alegría al conservarla intacta. Me sonrió galante y travieso, enfocó su cámara y comenzó a fotografiarme, dato personal: no devolverle nunca más su puta cámara.

—¿Mañana entrarás a clases?

—Por el momento no, aunque siempre estaré feliz de alguna clase privada del profesor Kirkland.

—¿No te cansas de ser un idiota?

—Si ser un estúpido es vivir así contigo... forever and ever, bueno, seré el idiota que te hará suyo.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Oh, parece una entrevista Arthie, si quieres un autógrafo podría dártelo en los labios. Oh quizás sí quieres ser más osado esta vez podemos co...

Le gruñí. Él soltó una carcajada divertida y contagiosa. Me habló de su familia, nunca sonó triste. Nunca parecía estarlo, Alfred era sólo tres cosas, sensual, alegre y sumamente extraño. Me contó sin grandes detalles que sus familiares nunca estaban en casa, que quizás no quisieran estar con él. Jones me daba a entender que estaba completamente solo y no tenía a nadie sin decírmelo, pero él sonreía, me lo susurraba al oído con su deliciosa voz. Me ericé nuevamente cuando me abrazó en mi defensa de armadillo personal. Me elevó, me jaló al agua y me miró con anhelo, me hizo sentir más especial que nunca cuando me dijo aquellas palabras mojándome sin piedad y tratando de ahogarme en la laguna "Pero cuando tú llegaste a mi vida, a pesar de que sé que me temes y me odias, desde este momento, pase lo que pase, jamás me sentiré solo".

La mañana siguiente, lunes, Alfred tampoco despertó a mi lado, al contrario, el idiota cada día parecía querer sacarme la rabieta del día, se asimilaba a un niño, pero un niño que juega siempre con una espada y puede atravesarte sin que puedas predecirlo. Carecía de piedad cuando comía, creo que cuando llegaba el almuerzo era el peor momento del día, le gustaba la carne tres cuartos, cuando aún se derrama el jugo del líquido carmín al apretar la carne que antes fue un ser vivo. Cuando come, al menos en estas jornadas, mantiene algo de distancia, su mirada es cautelosa, lo siento olfatear mi aroma y como si quiera destrozar o penetrar lentamente mi piel muerde el lomo, me mira a mi cuando come, porque lo sé, le gustaría que fuera yo, que yo fuera la presa, pero se reprime, es sumamente masoquista.

Cuando se acerca la noche y jugamos con su extraña consola yo mismo saco un tema en particular, su gusto por morderse el pulgar. Uno curioso que también tiene Scott, me sonríe travieso, suspira las palabras, me muestra sus dientes en un ronco respirar, aprieta el joystick meditando las apalabras que tiene que decir, parase ser algo evidente, pero para mí es otra encrucijada cuya llave se perdió hace tiempo.

—Pues… Arthur, cuando estoy contigo me siento raro, enfermo, enojado, triste, sumamente excitado, cuando yo te miro me haces sentir atrozmente atraído, me destrozas con tu presencia, pero como debes saber, tu irresistible esencia alborota mi instinto, me pareces delicioso y sumamente sensual, cuando estás cerca de mí me haces sentir locamente hambriento, sé cuándo y cómo reaccionas, siento que tu corazón se agita, tensas los músculos… la adrenalina fluye por tu cuerpo, sabes que te digo la verdad, te asustas, te estremeces, no sabes cómo responder, me pareces cautivante, respiras suavemente, mantienes tu seriedad… te analizo todo el tiempo Kirkland…sé cuando te sonrojas, sé que desvías la mirada cuando te sientes acechado… realmente siento o quiero creer, bueno, que tú podrías amarme… quizás, en algún momento.

Me quedé pasmado ante su esporádica confesión, me abrumó cuando me miró, intenso, sin despegar los ojos, sentía que me quemaba, su tacto sobre mi mano comenzó a arder, quizás era mi estúpida presión sanguínea que me traicionaba e iba directamente a mis mejillas, Alfred desvió su mirada sigilosa de mí y apretó suavemente su pulgar contra la boca.

—Cuando hago o hacemos esto… es cuando tenemos hambre, presionamos nuestro dedo para estimular de manera suave la mandíbula, es un tranquilizante se podría decir, cada vez que lo hago estoy pensando en mi presa, estoy pensando en ti.

Abrí los ojos, temblé, el muchacho de ojos azules sintió gozo ante mi reacción, dejando de lado el mando acorralándome más al sillón, tanto que me pareció estimulante, cautivador, se acercó a mi rostro y frotó nuevamente su nariz contra la mía, rió nervioso y se apartó.

—Sólo yo te puedo mirar así… ¿Lo entiendes? Serás mi pareja, sólo mía. —allí estaba nuevamente, su gesto tosco, su mirada permisiva y molesta, porque él odiaba todo lo que osara mirarme, tocarme mucho menos, no podía controlarse.

Y de un momento a otro, me estoy volviendo igual de loco que él. Me vuelvo inestable y me derrumba con facilidad, empiezo a necesitarlo, no, no es eso, me niego a creerlo, es sólo interés y duda, la fascinación por este mundo me confunde, verlo a él tan cerca, poder tocarlo… también siempre ha sido mi sueño, uno meramente científico, esto no es gusto, no me siento cortejado, no me está gustando sentirme suyo, porque nunca lo fui ni lo seré. Sacudo la cabeza, esta es una tontería, se ciñó a mi cuerpo posesivamente nuevamente, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, rodé los ojos tratando de disimular lo obvio, un pensamiento fue lo único que me alejó de que todo mi existente mundo en esos momentos fuera un carnívoro… Scott… también hacía el mismo gesto ¿Acaso quería comerme?

Tiemblo, me levanto con rapidez, el americano bufa molesto. Yo sólo puedo pensar en que he vivido gran parte de mi vida con un pelirrojo que lo único en lo que piensa cuando me habla es en servirme como plato central. Estúpido y omnívoro escocés, siempre lo supe, la madera de esa bestia a la que llamaba hermano no era para la raza a la que pertenecía, era un carnívoro en su interior, uno muy agresivo, demasiado, aún rogaba a dios que no haya matado a ninguna persona en este tiempo. Sí, ya son tres días con él, mañana será martes.

Al día siguiente ya había tomado costumbre de lo que haría, Jones me despertaría con una sorpresa estúpida, flores o alguno que otro aperitivo que a él le dan arcadas pero a mí simplemente me maravillan, sonreiría, me acechará contra una pared, se resistirá lo más que puede y luego volverá a tocarme superficialmente, cada vez que roza sus brazos, o quizás sus labios contra mis mejillas, cuando siento un beso en la frente sorpresivo al dar un pequeño paseo y huelo la fragancia a la crema de afeitar fresca aún en su rostro, la colonia, las hebras moverse húmedas después de un baño, el sudor al correr, los ojos sobresaltando mi pecho, todo ya es costumbre, pero no puedo convivir con naturalidad con ella. Me ha dejado un momento, dice que estará devuelta en media hora, me he limitado a estar limpiando como un esclavo NO-sexual su mugrerío, me siento cansado a revisar las fotos que me ha obligado a tomarme con él, siento que él cambia para mí, pero a la vez que es él mismo y disimula muy bien, aún conserva su seriedad al hablar de alimentación o de razas, aún me trata con rudeza cuando no tolera sus instintos, aún me dice que me enamorará, aún no me besa. Tampoco es como si quisiera sus besos.

—Paquete para el señor Jones. —la voz retumbó en la puerta barnizada fuertemente.

Me estremecí en el sillón donde me dejé caer. ¿Qué mierda era eso? ¿Un carnívoro? ¿Y no estaba Alfred allí? Tragué con dificultad, seguía sintiendo la voz áspera y calmada detrás de la puerta, algo irritante por el tono de felicidad cínica y siniestra que pedía o exigía que abriera pronto, me mordí los labios, refregué las manos contra los costados laterales de mis piernas. Gruñí un poco, solté un suspiro de frustración al percibir que el sujeto seguía allí, tan feliz y radiante como siempre, sentí la manilla girar, Jones me había dejado encerrado, ese sujeto no entraría, para mi sorpresa, me equivoqué, entró.

Sonreía, su mirada era cínica y silbaba una melodía irreconocible, como la marcha de un grupo militar derrocado. Apenas podía mirarlo. Estaba muerto, realmente lo estaba.

—¿Y Jones? —sonrió con infantilidad, tomando asiento en frente mío, sentía el sudor frío recorrerme la piel, me entumí, como si sufriera de catalepsia, una muerte en vida, aunque no me quedaba mucho para llegar a la muerte y no despertar jamás.

El muchacho alto no se inmutó por mi insistencia en no hablar, elevó una ceja, me miró osado, le pareció interesante mi rebeldía, podía ver un uniforme extraño en él, era un militar, no un simple cartero a quien le mordía el culo el perro con rabia… ¿Qué tenía que ver él y Alfred?

—¿Eres su pareja, no? Si me acerco mucho impregnaré mi olor en ti, él lo podrá sentir, se enfadará tanto, retorcerá su gesto y se volverá más inhumano que nunca ¿Tú lo sabes verdad? ¡Querrá matarme, de seguro se arriesgará a hacerlo! ¡Alfred es tan divertido, da~!

No hice mueca alguna, ese ser me parecía repulsivo, ningún encanto, destilaba odio cada vez que susurraba cantante el nombre del americano, alzó la mano y un par de sujetos dejaron una gran caja a sus pies, venía sellada, olfateé un poco, olía a carne, esa caja estaba llena de carne fresca, la fragancia del aire se cristalizaba, estaba cubierta con algo de hielo para evitar su descomposición.

—En fin, eres un buen chico. Obediente, espero que dures un tiempo decente, mándale mis saludos cordiales a Alfred, no, no le digas así, dile "A45J", ama ese nombre. Me despido deliciosa criatura. Entrégale esto a tu pareja, no querrás comértelo tú, ya sabes, seguridad…todos somos uno con el estado, hay que ser obedientes ¡Muy obedientes!

Alfred entró suavemente media hora después de ese encuentro, sonriéndome alegre, su expresión se hizo agria cuando vio la caja, amarga, marcada en resentimiento, frunció el ceño y se acercó a mí, retrocedí, no pude evitarlo, me estampó contra la pared, me sujetó de las muñecas, tan fuerte que dolía, era insoportable, su mirada se hizo precaria, fría y distante, sus labios rozaron mi piel de manera ardiente, fue a mi cuello, a ese lugar que le fascina estar. Me muerde sutilmente, me besa, me saca un respingo ahogado, es la primera vez que lo hace así, tan de repente, sin precaución, dejándose llevar por el instinto, pasa su nariz por mis clavículas, acaricia con su mano mi cadera, me lanza una mirada furtiva.

—N-No te tocó…—tembló sutilmente cuando se separó de mí. —Si lo hubiera hecho… yo…

—¿Lo matarías?

—Posiblemente…—sus ojos eran serios, su hermoso azul era reemplazado por uno helado, como los iceberg, sus penetrantes ojos me sofocaron nuevamente, la forma en que me retenía a su lado con semejante ambición, todo aquello era extraño.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué? —me susurra frío, casi sin mirarme, me ha arrastrado a la cama, dice que hoy dormiremos temprano.

—No… ¿No quieres hablarlo verdad? —tartamudeé un poco, me mordí la lengua, había sido una pregunta idiota.

—¿En hablar qué maldita sea? ¿En hablar qué? ¿Qué soy un monstruo incluso aquí? ¿Quieres saber eso? ¿Qué soy un puto caníbal? ¡Que por eso todo el mundo me juzga! ¡Todos me quieren muerto, incluso mis padres! ¿Creías que eran sólo vacaciones? ¡Ja! ¡JA! Lo único que querían los bastardos era dejarme solo, pudriéndome aquí…

—N-No te entiendo A-Alfred… yo… no te entiendo. —apenas controlaba el miedo que me producía verlo así, violento, gritando.

Él se acercó suavemente a mí, suavizando su expresión, recostándose a mi lado, enterrando su cara en mi pecho, mis manos no sabían si acariciar su pelo, Alfred era peligroso, Alfred no era para mí y aún así, allí estaba yo, apunto de gritar y correr, pero algo me detenía, porque quería saber lo que le sucedía, quién era ese carnívoro realmente. Y me lo contó, esa noche supe su secreto, uno aterrador. Los carnívoros se dividen según sus clases, los más odiados o repelidos al nacer por su estructura genética o el exceso de ciertas hormonas en su cuerpo son marcados como simples perros, en el brazo izquierdo. El estadounidense nunca había hecho algo para merecer ese titulo, pero él era uno de los carnívoros más peligrosos en aquellas tierras, con tal fuerza y ferocidad, apetito… que podría llegar a querer comerse a los de su propia raza.

Lo entendí, lo comprendí ese día, porque todos lo miraban con resentimiento y apartaban la mirada, porque los pocos carnívoros que vio esos últimos días se alejaban. Jones era un monstruo sediento de sangre reprimido sólo por su voluntad. Por eso los militares le traían comida, era una forma de "mantenerlo a raya", como un simple animal. Le temía, sentía que moriría cada vez que me tocó esa noche, sólo para despedirse de mí, fue a dormir al living, me acurruqué con impotencia, no podía dejar de temblar, lo odiaba, odiaba haber caído allí, pero lo que más odiaba era saber que él no era para mí… y aún así desear que lo fuera. Jones es el cazador más efectivo que he conocido, me está atrapando en su red, me está sujetando en sus colmillos, ya no puedo escapar.

Yo… me estoy enamorando de él.

Al día siguiente, si no mal recuerdo miércoles, él sólo estaba allí, distante, me miraba cálido y a la vez frío, yo resoplaba en mi aburrimiento, me hablaba tenso y entrecortado, miraba las horas, el calendario, todo con incertidumbre, quería que me fuera pronto, no deseaba verme más y eso estaba bien, realmente estaba bien, no es como si yo quisiera quedarme en esta obra de teatro con actores sobre actuados toda mi vida, sé que Alfred no es así, sé que él es diferente, sumamente osado y altanero, coqueto e impredecible, juguetón, pero él cambia y seguirá cambiando sólo por mí, pero él ya no aguanta la dicotomía entre lo que le gustaría ser por mí y lo que realmente es. No quiere aceptar que no puede tenerme. Yo… en tanto, soy el peor del repertorio.

Porque me lo pregunta, qué siento por él. Yo no lo sé, le digo que nada, pero esa palabra "nada" es tan poco cierta. Siento algo, quizás, algo extraño y que me estremece en gustos extraños. Pero me engaño a mí mismo, me convenzo que sólo quiero volver a casa, que esa sonrisa que parece penetrar lo más vacío de mi alma y lo que me hace sentir... está correcto, que esa mirada que me devasta y me hace sonrojar no es más que una mera reacción a sus atrevidas acciones. Quiero creer que esto no funcionaría porque así lo dice el mundo.

Pero a Jones no le importa lo que diga el mundo, sabe que no lo entenderán, sabe que el sentimiento que dice tener es sólo suyo. Y yo me sigo engañando y digo que sólo es una estúpida broma demasiado cruel, de esas en las que uno piensa que vivir en una mentira quizás te hace feliz, a mí me destroza.

—Mientes bien Arthur. —su risa entristecida me hizo caminar irregularmente.

—¿Eh? —aspiré y suspiré casi al mismo tiempo, bajando suavemente la mirada, se enganchó a mi brazo mientras me llevaba a rastras sujetando mi mano con fuerza hasta un trabajo pequeño que le habían pedido.

—Un fotógrafo lo sabe, cuando tu rostro miente, cuando tú corazón no dice la verdad…yo siempre lo sabré.

—Sólo concéntrate en tu trabajo Alfred.

—My job always was only love you. Mi única meta, mi único sueño desde que te vi… ¡Jajajaja, suena tan raro! Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos y te miraba pensaba que yo atravesaba esa línea, que no importaría que lo hiciera, que te pedía ser mi pareja… que tú aceptabas, que tú me mirabas y yo pensabas en ti en cada momento, que nos veíamos a escondidas como esos estúpidos adolescentes en las películas, cuando acababa mi sueño… era cuando tú me decías que me amabas.

—¿Yo te lo decía? ¿Qué te amo a ti? ¡Baja de tu globo aerostático Jones! ¡En tus sueños playboy!

—Te arrastraré a mi sueño.

—What?

—No acepto objeciones. —me miró con gracia, con incertidumbre, con sorpresa, con encanto, Alfred decía tanto siendo sólo él.

—WHAT? —volví a recitar. ¿Qué mierda este tipo? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? ¿Carne podrida? Este era Alfred, este estúpido y cambiante Alfred F. Jones.

Jueves, llegó el jueves con una anticipación inesperada, la noche anterior había dormido intranquilo, un sujeto omnívoro, un italiano cualquiera, alegre y pacifico llamado "Feliciano" en el restaurante donde fue a trabajar durante unas cuantas horas ese estúpido carnívoro había hecho una innovación graciosa, yo no la probaría, pero todos se veían muy contentos de venir y el local de comida estaba lleno, Alfred se mantuvo cerca de mí cada minuto, acechando a cualquier otro y otra que se me acercara. En fin, el italiano había creado algo que llamó "Pasta-con-salsa-y-carne" o algo así, un platillo que combinaba los tradicionales fideos con carne y jugo de tomate con queso rallado. Todos allí le sonreía, ese chico irradiaba felicidad, todos lo querían.

Uno más que otros, al menos como yo podía notarlo por supuesto, el gerente del restaurante lo deseaba de otra forma, un contador amargado de cabellos rubios de Alemania llamado Ludy, o así le decía Feliciano cada vez que le robaba un beso. Este mundo… era hermoso y estaba lleno de vida, de caras graciosas, porque entre todo mi miedo me sentía bien allí, hasta que una noticia me trajo abruptamente a la realidad. Feliciano se acercó agraciadamente a mi puesto.

—Cejas grandes… ¡Cejas realmente grandes! ¡Dios, quizás eres un cavernícola! —se reía a carcajadas.

—Oh dios… ¡Alto ahí! No le hagas bullying psicológico a mi pareja Feliciano, él es perfecto…—sonreía el americano sentándose a mi lado, recargando su brazo en mi hombro, deslizando sus labios cercanos a mi cuello, tome el agua servida delante de mí y traté de ignorarlo.

—Oh, hablando de eso Alfred… ve~…—meditó un momento el chef en su hora de descanso. —Un sujeto furioso casi mató a tres carnívoros aquí, los más rudos.

—Wauu, interesante. —susurró el americano sin mucha impresión, esta demasiado ocupado en hacerme sentir incomodo el muy maldito.

—Y bueno, preguntaba por alguien parecido a tu pareja… "estatura promedio, cejas gruesas, ojos verdes, piel blanca de cabello rubio, enojón", se llamaba…—el cuerpo se me paralizó, Jones palpó mi miedo, tomándome de la mano con suavidad. Yo sabía quien estaba buscándome.

—¿S-Scott? —tartamudeé.

No quise pensar más en el día de ayer, porque los sucesos de toda la semana se iban apagando y pensar en el ayer me detendrían de vivir el presente o proyectarme a futuro. Era jueves, Jones estaba incluso más extraño que los días anteriores, no había querido salir a ninguna parte, la manera en que me trataba era arisca y resentida, su galantería casi no se notaba, cuando se acercaba la noche y me empecé a desvestir él se acomodó nuevamente en el marco de la puerta como los primeros días, me sonrió quedo y mantuvo sus ojos llenos de vida sobre mi anatomía, esos orbes estaban repletos de sentimientos y terrores sobre mí, se mordió el labio, suspiró ronco, yo sólo me estremecí cuando pensé que daría un paso, no me ha tocado, no quiero que lo haga, pero podría intentarlo, me contradigo a mí mismo, me duele el pecho, la sensación agria se traslada a mi garganta.

Mi pecho arde, mis ojos parecen cristalizarse poco a poco. Porque sé lo que me quiere decir y yo... debo hacer como si no me afecta.

—Mañana te vas Arthur...—suspiró con cautela, gruñó un poco, el aire era espeso, me hizo apartar la vista de sus ojos que me destruían y me quemaban como un simple papel.

Alfred había hecho un cambio irreversible en mí.

—Mañana tú... te irás.—repitió esa frase varías veces para ver si él mismo se convencían de la afirmación. Dirigió sus pasos hacia mí, puso sus manos en los bolsillos e irguió un poco el cuello, dobló la cabeza y se acercó, yo retrocedía, él no se detenía.

Su paso era cautivante, su mirada era una obsesión, jadeé al sentir como sus yemas se instalaban en mis brazos desnudos, me miró con fiereza, se dejó llevar, me acorraló en la pared, me entumí, me congelé, y a la vez sentí que hervía por dentro cuando sus labios rozaron mi oreja.

—Al-Alfred wh-what...

—Sólo relájate, I feel good, tú te sientes increíble...—deslizó sus manos por mi cadera, boté un respingo que lo hizo sonreír con elegancia.

Me sonrojé cuando sentí como mordía mi lóbulo, quería que se detuviera, cada roce me hacía sentir más extraño, cuando sus dedos treparon sobre mi espalda me arqueé sin poder evitarlo, entreabrí la boca con sutileza, sus labios me dieron un beso ladeado y sumamente erótico, sensual y hambriento, el contacto tibio y maravilloso me dejó con hambre y con los labios húmedos, ni yo mismo me podía controlar, no fue un beso, fue un roce, pero más placentero que cualquier otra caricia, su mano sujetó mi espalda y luego mi cadera cuando empecé a temblar, sentía que no podría sostener mi peso, ese estadounidense era un escalofrío andante.

Porque aunque ya había besado antes en mi vida, cuando el americano rozó sus labios contra la piel de mi boca sentí que ese fue realmente mi primer beso.

El americano gruñó cuando jaló mi nuca hacia él, me miró con intensidad y con su mano libre acarició mis cabellos dorados, me sentía tan encantado que era abrumador. Susurró palabras deliciosas que hicieron mover mi cadera, frotándola con la de él.

—Al-Alfred...ah...—mi suspiro pareció alborotarlo.

Él consiguió lo mismo conmigo, cuando empezó a besar la piel de mi cuello me removía como un verdadero terremoto, este momento era adrenalina pura inyectada a mis venas, a mi corazón. Casi dejo de respirar cuando vuelve a rozar sus labios contra los míos, empiezo a tocarlo, es la primera vez que lo hago y se siente grandioso. Y por fin, obligándome a mirarlo... une nuestros labios.

Se siente explosivo y mágico, siento la boca del americano indiscutiblemente dulce, un sabor de arroz y un pequeño gusto más agrio, me remuevo y me altero en el beso, mi cuerpo es sincero, deseaba a Jones, pero esto me aterra, vivo un momento único y a la vez prohibido, su lengua acaricia la mía hambrienta, se resbala, es húmedo, es cálido y estremecedor, vibro en sus brazos que empiezan a subir mi camisa con fiereza.

—Al-Alfred...—y me atrevo a subir mi mirada que se llena de horror.

El carnívoro me mira con lujuria y deseo, pero sus cejas están fruncidas y su boca presenta un amargo gesto, su respiración es irregular, trato de moverme, no me deja, el momento se quiebra y me empiezo a sentir desesperado a merced de un depredador, me estampa contra la cama sin palabra alguna, trato de moverme pero es demasiado tarde, ata mis muñecas con sus manos, va a mi cuello y empieza a morder, a morder cada vez más fuerte, es doloroso, empiezo a gritar y no parece importarle. Ha perdido la inocencia en sus ojos.

Está fuera de control, sus gruñidos son bestiales.

—Please...Al-Alfred...—ruego, presiona más mi cuello, vuelvo a gritar, me está ahogando. —S-stop... hurt-s...

Y penetra mi carne, sus dientes clavados en mi cuello, mis ojos se humedecen, ese no es mi Alfred, ese es un monstruo sediento de sangre que me destrozara, quería ver a Alfred de nuevo, una vez más.

Y algo moja mi cuello, no es mi espesa sangre, pero también es cálido, giro temblando mi cuello, es Jones, él produce ese cálido liquido, sus ojos miran horrorizado donde sus dientes manchados de sangre penetraron, está llorando, me aparta de un golpe brusco y se estampa contra la pared llevándose las manos a la cabeza, comienza a gritar, me llevo las manos al cuello, la herida no es tan profunda, lo miro agónico, no soporta la culpa.

—A-Arthur y-yo no que-quería... nunca quise y aún así...—se sigue torturando, presiona sus uñas contra su piel mientras se obliga a no relamer sus labios cubiertos con la esencia carmesí, me paro aterrorizado, el americano no se mueve ante mi posible huida, pegado a la pared, desesperado y con la respiración descontrolada.

—Alfred...

—N-no te acerques Arthur, I love y-ou... too much... no aguantaría matarte... tú te habías convertido en mi vida. —estaba desesperado, aterrorizado de sí mismo. —Lo hubiera dado todo… todo para tocarte sin sentir esto, hubiera dado todo para que esto funcionara…

Su cuerpo tiembla y trata de apartarse cada vez que camino hacia él, ni yo sé que hago después de que acaba de intentar asesinarme, gruñe e intenta asustarme con su bestial mirada, pero sigo avanzando... y caigo a sus brazos, lo tomo por el cuello y lo abrazo.

El tiembla ante mi esencia, no se mueve, me vuelve a pedir que me aparte, pero esta vez soy yo el que no quiere hacerlo.

—Todo est-está bien Alfred, it's fine... because... I like you too...

Y las palabras se escapan de mis labios, me sacudo, el americano se remueve conmigo, nos abrazamos mutuamente aunque duela, aunque yo sea el hielo que tratara de apagar sus llamas y él sea el feroz y descontrolado fuego que terminará por deshacerme, todo eso está bien, lo he decidido, estar con él lo está. Porque lo ha conseguido, me ha enamorado totalmente, él me ha capturado para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente tratamos de olvidarlo todo, ambos lo tratamos de hacer, la verdad no quería hacerme evidente, pero miraba continuamente el reloj de mi muñeca con una ansiedad enferma que me hacía doler el estomago, él apenas se acercaba y me miraba sutilmente desde alguna puerta e iba hacer otra cosa, no comimos juntos, apenas hubo contacto de palabras, todo se iba deshaciendo, todo lo que Alfred había causado en mí planeaba destruirlo, pero me marcó tan profundo… tan adentro, no lo quise admitir, pero ese americano era como un tatuaje imborrable que duele, realmente duele. Y cuando las horas se van haciendo escasas quiero por primera vez sentirme un dios, detener el tiempo y aunque sea poder mirarlo para siempre, saber que es mío.

¡Mierda, soy un estúpido! Este debería ser el día más feliz en mi vida, cuando por fin, yo, el chico del último año sale finalmente a crear una nueva vida, pero me abruma como en tan poco tiempo él me hizo añorar una vida a su lado. Hurgué entre sus cosas cuando había ido por algo afuera, saqué una de las tantas fotos y la guardé en mi camisón, estático, el momento en la foto lo era.

Recordé las palabras de Alfred hace unos cuantos días.

—Las fotografías son realmente hermosas.

—Es verdad que es un gusto interesante y todo... ¿Pero por qué son tan maravillosas para ti?—el americano sacó una de las tantas fotografías, sonrió sutilmente, salíamos él y yo.

Me hizo enrojecer un poco, era de nuestra salida al lago.

—Porque ellas detienen el tiempo... ¿No lo ves? Ese momento, allí, sin volver al presente, estático... ellos, nosotros... en esta fotografía, bueno, somos felices por siempre.

—Tonto, eso es asquerosamente cursi.

—Tú cejonamente cruel, ojalá viviéramos en una fotografía Arthur... donde tú y yo tuviéramos nuestro "Happy ending."

—Please, Alfred, no continúes, me harás vomitar con lo meloso que sonó eso.

Y en ese momento quizás fuera una verdadera tontería para mí, pero cuando la noche se va oscureciendo todo va cobrando vida y deseo entrar a una fotografía. Porque lo veo sonreír y me destroza, el adiós es doloroso, se logró sumergir en mi piel. Porque los pies me temblaban cuando me decía fríamente que me preparara para partir, porque soy un idiota y no podría decírselo antes de irme.

—Ya es hora Arthur...—me sujetó con fuerza la mano, me miró un poco, sólo un pestañeo, al bajar al vendaje de mi cuello frunció el ceño y se mordió sus labios.

Y empezaba el adiós, porque para nosotros no existe el final feliz, porque Alfred ha sido demasiado cruel, los odio, odio a los carnívoros de ahora en adelante, odio a Alfred, lo odio por hacerme esto, mis piernas no desean seguir en medio de la oscuridad cuando estamos a punto de llegar a la línea, Alfred trae unos lentes anaranjados largos de caza para ver mejor, y por fin llegamos, al borde del gran surco, sólo unos metros me separaban de casa.

Levanté mi cabeza lentamente, allí estaba Jones, soltando mi mano, fue doloroso, él seguía sonriendo como un idiota, como un imbécil, porque no es sincero, porque duele, porque me gustaría volver a abrazarlo, pero este no soy yo, esto es lo que él me convirtió.

—Thanks, Arthur...

Y no puedo evitarlo, mis ojos se humedecen, no, soy un imbécil, todo este tiempo no he querido dejarlo.

Y el continúa, destrozándome.

—Thanks Arthur, por hacerme feliz hasta que doliera, perdón por ser un error en tu vida... porque la verdad es que tú... fuiste lo mejor en la mía ¡No dejes de sonreír y vuelve siempre cerca de aquí, siempre te estaré viendo, siempre te querré! ¿Y sabes? Yo... en otra vida, te lo puedo jurar, estaré allí para ti, seremos felices... y quizás allí puedas amarme.

Y me destroza, es amargo, una pequeña lágrima cae de mi mejilla ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué tiene que acabar así? ¿Y qué es lo que hago todavía aquí? Aquí... parado en frente de él sin irme, esperando a que quizás vuelva a secuestrarme y toda nuestra aventura comience de nuevo. ¿Qué hago yo aquí, llorando... al darme cuenta que me he enamorado de él?

Y antes de que pueda decirle algo me empuja apresuradamente a la línea divisora, me ríe y me besa la mejilla, mi último beso de amor.

—Recuerda, sonríe y dime "Bye bye" A-Arthur, para guardar tu sonrisa en mi memoria para siempre.

—E-Eres fotógrafo imbécil...—y destrozado trato de sonreír, duele, realmente duele.—¡Mira estúpido, estoy sonriendo, pero tú sabes que es una mentira! ¡Tú me lo enseñaste maldito imbécil!

Se ríe seductoramente una vez más. A llegado el hasta siempre, cuando Jones está a punto de cruzar la línea devuelta a su mundo es detenido por una mirada fría y asesina que le agarra desde el antebrazo, abro los ojos y retrocedo un poco, los ojos verdes depredadores chocan con los del americano, ese cabello rojizo y ese uniforme... era... era Scott.

—Has cruzado la línea bastardo carnívoro...—susurra sin piedad. —Yo soy testigo, serás destrozado y devorado como castigo.

No respiro, no puedo creer lo que está pasando, mi mundo se desmorona, un grito quiere salir de mi garganta. Esto está mal, esto es horroroso.

—Te dije que siempre te protegería estúpido conejo, lo mataran para tu satisfacción… a este asqueroso animal.

Mi hermano volvió la vista hacia Jones quien me miraba nuevamente, no había resentimiento en sus ojos, ninguno, me volvió a mirar tiernamente, me sonrió, no le importaba morir por mí, nunca le importó, porque lo que decía él era cierto y yo no le creí, yo era su vida... la desesperación me inunda y me hace temblar sin poder moverme, lo había condenado, por mi culpa lo iban a matar.

* * *

**Capítulo final: **Inexistente.

* * *

Me gusta pensar en que Alfred también puede ser sexy, siempre el irresistible es Arthur, así que le di un toque interesante a Jones mientras narraba esta historia, espero que no les molestara, hasta aquí les dejo el fic, el próximo es el último, quizás algún día no me salte tantos eventos y reescriba esta historia colocando cada día como un capítulo, pero no lo veo muy posible, no es una de mis mejores historias la verdad. Una mordida carnívora para todos ustedes ;D

Oh, por cierto, cuando uno es fotógrafo, sabe cuando uno miente o no sonríe de verdad.


	4. Inexistente

Oh, quien vea Adventure Time, sigo triste por el penúltimo capítulo, ¡NOOO MARCELINE, ICE KING! Listo, tenia que desahogarme. Volviendo al fic, último capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Aquí acaba la historia de este amor prohibido, fue lindo escribirlo, espero disfrutaran leyéndolo como yo escribiendo esto.

**_Guest: _**Lo sé, Alfred es sexy, quise hacerlo así en esta oportunidad… y a mí también me dio risa, es todo un playboy él.  
**_Pastel: _**Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que no te estrese Scotty, si es lindo cuando quiere, que son pocas y contadas veces, pero lo es. Lee mis demás fic si quieres, pero no sé, no siento que escriba tan bien. Muchas gracias a ti por comentar.  
**_Ana-Jamón-Fea-Karla: _**Oh, creo que te respondí con el nombre simplemente, eres la Karla… ¿Qué prueba habías terminado ese día en el liceo? Yo igual te extrañaba. Y sí,he escrito gran parte del fic pensando en ti,hasta lo cambié, hasta lloré porque no viste la serie que te recomendé por mí si no por otro (?) Feo Karla, feo, bueno, esto va en gran parte para ti, gracias por ayudarme, corregirme y estar siempre pendiente de mí que es lo que más valoro.  
**_UsUkLover3: _**Cualquiera puede escribir, lo sé, es mi lema, sólo tienes que darte algo de tiempo y amor a lo que escribes y te saldrá algo que te hará sentir satisfecho contigo mismo, así que anímate a escribir algo lindo :D, y revisa, revisa~ que hoy subí, gracias por leerme.  
**_Shacketita: _**¡No, no llores! Mata el alma y la envenena, además nos hace estar medias hinchadas, pero claro, cuando uno llora mucho, gracias por leerme, por ti y por los que me leen estoy actualizando, no te preocupes por lo que pasó en el capítulo anterior, ahora viene este, espero que te logre gustar :3  
**_Naruhi: _**Oh, el lemon, el lemon, oh sí, eso… bueno, ya verás, en cuanto a tu comentario, gracias por leerme, en serio, aquí está el capítulo, no te haré esperar, en cuanto a su Happy Ending, también se revelará que pasará. Espero te guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.**_  
Kyary: _**¡No me comas, o por dios no! Aunque es irónico que diga eso en un fic como este, no me tendrás que comer porque aquí está el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por comentar.

Capítulo medio largo, tomen un café antes de leerlo, digo, para no quedarse dormidos. Mordidas omnívoras previas para todos los que me leen.

* * *

Todo esto se debía a mi imprudencia, lo sabía, aquel día... si yo no hubiera cruzado esa línea, si hubiera detenido por mí mismo aquellas estúpidas obsesiones que tenía hacia los otros mundos yo no lo hubiera conocido a él, a Alfred, no lo hubiera condenado a una muerte tan horrenda. Porque él no fue el "error", fui yo el que se arrojó a su mundo, a tentarlo, a sacarlo de la rutina en la que quizás vacía, al menos se mantendría estable y vivo, yo le estaba quitando su existencia, desaparecería de este mundo sin dejar rastro. No quería que eso pasara, deseaba estúpidamente que lo que ahora sucedía fuera otra de esas incontrolables pesadillas espantosas de las que sufría cuando dormía en su cama, que cuando despertada él estuviera allí, sonriéndome de esa manera galante que me erizaba, yo, para molestarlo... le preguntaría cuál era su verdadero segundo nombre, le preguntaría hasta cansarme para terminar sonrojándome por una de sus atrevidas confesiones. Porque ya no deseaba saber del mundo si podía seguir sabiendo de él, y tiemblo, realmente tiemblo al darme cuenta que es demasiado tarde para pensar y soñar cosas tan tontas e ingenuas como esas.

Porque el mundo no es así, porque el mundo dijo que debíamos estar separados, porque esto es una simple tragedia griega en la que no puedes escapar de tu destino.

—Vuelve a casa Arthur, ahora mismo... yo lo detendré aquí hasta que los guardias lo destrocen...

La mirada asesina de mi hermano no mostraba compasión alguna, el traje azul relucía en él, oscuro, tenebroso, el mismo que ha presenciado miles de muertes y asesinatos, Scott Kirkland parecía un verdadero homicida cuando traía puesto su traje de la armada. Él era un oficial importante en la zona verde oeste después de todo. Si el decía que Jones era un traidor y sobrepasó la línea todo el mundo le creería, además, ese americano era inútil en el mundo, a nadie le importaba excepto a mí... y yo simplemente no puedo hacer nada, me siento estúpido, me siento carroña.

— ¡Que vuelvas dentro, maldita sea! ¿No estás escuchando Arthur? ¡No seas un puto estorbo!—la voz sale ronca y dictatorial hacia mí, me aparta de un manotazo.

Alfred había estado tranquilo hasta que mi hermano pareció empujarme, sus ojos se afilaron con bestialidad, mostró sus colmillos y empezó a gruñir, su rostro apacible se convirtió en uno totalmente fiero y sanguinario, mi hermano sólo sonrió con hipocresía.

—Ya veo, así que eres uno de los perros controlados... aunque lo intentes, no alcanzarás a matarme monstruo...—susurró con fiereza, los músculos de ambos se tensaban como en plena pelea por la supervivencia.

—N-No toques a Arthur o te m-mataré insignificante, omnívoro...—sentí un rugido gutural y horrendo, Alfred apretó las uñas contra la carne de su mano, estaba a punto de destrozar y atacar a mi hermano mayor.

Y me sentí inútil y sin vida, ya nada era cálido ni nada me estremecía, era yo cayendo en un lugar vacío donde no alumbra el sol, donde rasguñaba la roca en la cuenca oscura y solitaria donde había caído para llegar a la superficie y verlo a él. Porque el amor duele y por más que trate no puedo investigarlo ni manejarlo del todo.

Y me rehúso a perderlo, me rehúso a hacerlo. Me acerco bruscamente hacia ellos dos, separo sus brazos tensos, Alfred me mira descontrolado, mi hermano mayor con un frío gesto serio sin amabilidad ni entendimiento alguno, como si estuviera traicionando a la familia. Me acerco a ese escocés, por primera vez tengo el valor de hacerlo, mi corazón empieza a doler, me destroza por dentro de lo rápido que va, mi respiración es irregular y temblorosa, pero me siento libre... y me siento de él, me siento pertenencia de Jones, por tanto él es...

— ¡Él es mío maldita sea, no puedes quitármelo! Dammit… siempre lo haces desgraciado, siempre lo haces… ¡Deja de meterte en mis sueños, déjalo ir o te juro que yo…!—las palabras no eran mías, venían de más dentro, de mi irracional subconsciente jugándole una mala pasada a mi conciente.

Me altero, sé que esto es estúpido, sé que estoy sintiendo escalofríos porque esto se acabará, aún así entre la angustia, pena y dolor siento libertad, una única y arriesgada, como la de un pájaro encerrado por siempre en una jaula de cristal, para que al salir, muera de hambre o sea fácilmente devorado por la inexperiencia. Pero no, no es ese estremecimiento, todo pasa muy deprisa para poder entenderlo. Scott tiene una cara indignada mientras su frente se llenaba de arrugas y hendiduras profundas mostrando los dientes, gruñó y dio un suspiro apurado soltando a Alfred.

Y… en ese instante me doy cuenta qué es ese extraño y placentero escalofrío, un lenguaje de miradas que se turbaron entre los dos actuales depredadores, señas, gestos, el escocés no parecía muy feliz, Alfred respondía con una sonrisa media y me miraba con propiedad.

—Muévete...—espetó mi hermano apenas repasando el comentario por mi rostro, le hablaba a Jones.

Y ese era el tan cálido y estremecedor sentimiento, sus manos rozando mi cadera, afirmándome como hace días, como el primer día, firme, pero esta vez no tengo miedo, esta vez puede sumergirme al infierno y me dejaré quemar entre sus brazos. Lo siento correr hacia mi casa, la mirada permisiva de mi hermano sigue analizando de manera amenazante y casi perturbadora hasta el respirar de Alfred, Jones me estrecha un poco más, me hace sentir especial... aún más. Devastadoramente bien, mis mejillas se sonrojan y el rostro opaco y asesino de mi hermano mayor me devuelven abruptamente a la realidad, entramos a la casa rápidamente mientras el furioso escocés cierra la puerta en un estruendoso golpe y la atranca con llave y el pestillo de emergencia. Me mira, le aparto un poco la vista y Jones me estrecha en sus brazos.

Nadie empezaba, nadie hablaba, Scott respiró ronco y gruñó entre la demencia del momento y una inminente cólera. Se tocó suavemente el signo de su chaqueta, volvió a gruñir, de seguro sentía que estaba traicionando lo que juró proteger, allí, conmigo y Alfred, un carnívoro que sería asesinado al menor indicio de que tocó la línea divisora hacia la tierra de los herbívoros.

—Ohhh…—Alfred habló, me erguí, mi hermano le miró enfurecido… ¿Qué diría Alfred? ¿Encararía a mi hermano? ¿Trataría de escapar?

—¡Ohhhh, que linda tu casa! ¡Oh my god, tienes una lámpara de esas con gelatina dentro! ¡O como sea! ¿Y eso? ¿Eso de allí qué es? ¡Ahhh, es una alfombra! ¿Y eso de allá Arthur? ¿Eso que parece refrigerador? ¡Espera, quizás sea un refrigerador, pero está morado, yo nunca tuve uno morado! ¡Mira, ohhh, es-e, ese en la nevera! ¡Ese, ese del pelo corto y pequeño, oh god Arthur, you are so cute! ¡De pequeño eras una monada, se me baja lo pedófilo viendo eso!

Y… me quise matar, arrojarme al suelo, pegarme tantas veces contra la alfombra que pisábamos hasta quedar inconciente hasta el año tres mil, en serio quería hacerlo, esperé de todo, hasta un comentario ofensivo entre Scott y Alfred, pero esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, miro al escocés, me hice un cubito de hielo, allí estaba el mayor de los Kirkland, sonriendo, oh no, no esa sonrisa.

Luego, la respiración de asmático-con-cáncer-con-abstinencia-de-sexo ¡Oh god, todo menos la respiración de asmático de Scott! Si recordaba bien, después de eso vendría… lo miré. Exacto. Se mordió los labios y frunció el ceño, estaba a punto de estallar y no en una afeminada explosión multicolor como los fuegos artificiales carnívoros, mataría a todo lo que tocara, le sonreí como pude alzando mis manos para calmarle. Alfred seguía impresionándose incluso de las hormigas que había en el suelo "Oh dios, aquí las hormigas son más verdes", las hormigas son iguales en todas partes, pero eso no importaba para Jones.

Fueron minutos enteros frotando con cuidado la espalda de mi hermano con temor para calmarlo un tres por ciento, suficiente para que no quemara a Jones vivo.

—Esto, después de ver a Bryan en vestido de "El lago de los cisnes" para su despedida de soltero, es la mayor estupidez que pude presenciar…

Me encogí un poco, habíamos tomado asiento como gente civilizada, mi hermano en el sillón grande que usaba mi padre para imponer autoridad, yo y Alfred en el sofá doble y espacioso, pero claro, para ese carnívoro el espacio no existía, tragué con fuerza cuando sentí su mano rodearme la cintura por detrás, cauteloso, haciendo como si ponía atención, pero cuando lo miraba sus ojos penetrantes estaban en los míos, acechándome, me saca un suspiro precipitado. Mi hermano yacía ubicado estratégicamente delante de nosotros dos, mientras el americano buscaba travieso y con sensualidad mi mano.

Esto extrañamente me recuerda el diálogo de una pareja pidiendo la autorización del Padre para salir, pero claro, Scott ni siquiera pensaría en aceptarlo, por él, ese escocés quema a Jones y se lo sirve en un asado a pesar de que su costumbre a la carne es casi mínima.

—¿Q-Qué mierda debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? —se repetía una y otra vez.

—No sé… se podría quedar hasta atravesar la fron-frontera, el viernes siguiente…—la mirada de pocos amigos del escocés era única en su especie, como si yo fuera un leproso.

—¿Qué crees que dices mocoso? ¡No es como si fuera tan simple! "¿Oh Scott, podemos quedárnoslo? ¡Ya está vacunado y lo sacaré a pasear tres veces al día!" ¡Joder, no es un animal!

—No le grites así a mi pareja...—gruñó molesto el americano, apresé su mano, sentí un escalofrío doble, el mío y el de él, me miró fijamente a los ojos, nuevamente yo caía ante esos resplandores, sentía que se volvía a agitar mi pecho, a pesar de que ahora el contra la navaja era totalmente Alfred, me sentía prisionero en su cuerpo, de una mazmorra de la que no deseaba salir.

—Dile a tu perro que no me ladre, aquí está para dar la pata y hacerse el muerto, sí, preferentemente: hacerse el muerto…—sonrió mi hermano despiadadamente, sentí la mano de Jones apretarse en la mía, no estaba muy contento.

—Repítelo, fogatita…

—No me subestimes cachorro sarnoso. —ambos mostraban los dientes, una capa densa de color negra y espesa claramente imaginaria se formaba entre ellos, oh mierda, volvíamos al inicio. En realidad, no sé a qué punto queríamos llegar.

Así sacamos tema tras tema, alguno que ocasionaban uno que otro conflicto en los dos depredadores mientras otros eran algo incómodos y le daba el codazo de la vida a Alfred en las costillas, no iba a dejar que insinuara una de las homosexualidades que pasé mientras era su prisionero, sólo de escuchar sus labios pronunciando nuestro primer encuentro… cuando me tocó, cuando enredó sus brazos sobre mí y me ató a la cama, mierda, sólo si relataba algo así me terminaría de volver loco, no aguantaría que mi hermano supiera eso, lo sentía privado, mío y de Alfred, no es que sea un secreto preciado, más bien es humillante.

Pero… no deseo compartirlo, me siento sumamente egoísta y avergonzado, después de todo, Jones me ha enseñado algo de eso. El tema, después de que el menor le explicara porqué me había arrastrado hasta su casa, defendiéndome de los cazadores furtivos, omitiendo ciertos detalles, como las insistentes fotografías que había tomado con años hicieron dudar al escocés, pero los ojos verdes y serios no notaban mentira alguna en el americano, tanto que molestaba a Scott, no le gusta estar equivocado ni perder, pero esta vez le toca ceder con una sonrisa cansada, sus labios no lo profundizan, pero me remuevo un poco cuando el escocés me lanza una mirada, lo veo, en sus ojos, preocupación y alivio en una mezcla indescifrable, era algo así como "Me alegro que estés en casa, estúpido e intrépido conejo", pero claro, aquellas palabras nunca saldrán de los toscos y fríos labios de mi hermano mayor.

Por primera vez siento… que me gusta Scott Kirkland, que me gusta mucho. Que al final de cuentas, no está tan mal tener un hermano como él.

—En serio, esto es preocupante.

—Si llevamos dos horas sentados aquí cuñado, debe serlo…—allí estaba Alfred, con sus comentarios inteligentes que sacaban de sus casillas a mi hermano.

—Alfred…—fruncí mi boca con un gesto amargo, él me sonrió cálido, no parecía afectarle nada, absolutamente nada, nada que no tuviera que ver conmigo, su boca busca mi cuello en un jugueteo profundo, lo aparto, el escocés frente a nosotros está rojo, no de vergüenza, en rabia, rabia pura y densa como la magma incinerando todo a su paso.

—Fine, fine, seré obediente… ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

Los ojos del escocés circundas serios las instalaciones y luego a nosotros dos, me mordí suavemente los labios, era consiente de lo que quería decirnos.

—Si se queda aquí una semana, tendrá que matar… es la realidad, te terminara comiendo a ti, Arthur, destrozándote… ¿Qué opinas de eso, cachorro? ¿Qué harías si tus labios se manchan de la sangre ajena? Despiertas, no lo recuerdas, pareces enloquecer… está allí, a quien juraste proteger, pero no fue tu culpa, nunca lo es… ¿Es el instinto, no? No quiero aguarte la fiesta, pero no perteneces aquí, este amor no es una cita de adolescentes sin permiso…

—Y-yo… y-o no podría…él es…di-diferente para m-í es…

—Alimento, lo matarías, acéptalo… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿No estás usando la nariz, verdad? Estás respirando por la boca, no soy estúpido, tu autocontrol es impecable, pero la forma en que rodeas su cadera, los dedos sobre el torso, apresando… es inconciente, eres instinto puro Alfred.

Alfred empezó a temblar suavemente, los dedos seguros y firmes que me tomaban empezaron a abandonar mi cintura, dejando un rastro cálido detrás, los ojos parecían cerrarse y se mordía los labios, fuertemente, su expresión mostraba horror, desesperación pura, como ese día, la herida en mi cuello, el americano la mira con sufrimiento, se lleva una de las manos a su rostro, respira de una manera agónica. No, no soporto verlo así, mis ojos van furiosos ante los de mi hermano, quien persigue mi mirada con determinación.

Tenía razón, pero no quería perderlo, me volteé hacia él y tomé sus manos, él me gruñó haciendo que mi hermano entrara en alerta, quien estaba listo para atacar, pero él lo único que quería hacer era apartarme, me acordé de sus palabras, de sus tristes y nostálgicas palabras "Lo hubiera dado todo… todo para tocarte sin sentir esto, hubiera dado todo para que esto funcionara…"

Y no funcionaría, quizás, tengo que dejar de ser tan egoísta, quizás tengo que decirle adiós, recordar los viejos tiempos y sonreír a solas, quizás, en otra vida y lugar nosotros podríamos estar juntos, sonreí un poco más, el entendió mi risa, agachó un poco la cabeza, levantándose del sillón, toda esta situación era lastimera, Scott no se movía de su lugar.

—Oh god, no sigan con esto, voy a vomitar las putas zanahorias que comí hoy, esta cursilería… escuchen esto, joder… mierda, sífilis, gonorrea, vaginitis, todo lo malo… creo me arrepentiré de esto, pero tengo un plan…para que bueno, estén juntos.

—¿S-Scott? —tartamudeé, no podía creer que trataba de ayudarnos.

—No Arthur, no creas que lo hago por ti, sólo que esta mañana me atacaron esos religiosos herbívoros Ninja en la calle y no quiero quedar tan mal parado frente a un supuesto "creador" al llegar al cielo o algo así que mencionaron… en fin, escuchen… —suspiró algo cansado. —Mañana interceptaré un cargamento de carne, pasa por aquí, para los casos especiales de la zona carnívora se traslada alimento extra desde algunos animales domésticos de esta zona… con eso lo mantendré hasta que pueda pasar ese mismo día, pero hoy te quedarás famélico Jones, no muerdas los sillones, ¿Bien?

Alfred frunció el ceño, yo también miré con cara de pocos amigos a mi hermano.

—¿Qué pasó con eso de "no es un animal"? —boté con reproche.

—Detalles, detalles… no me pude resistir. —aceptó con una sonrisa juguetona y maldita como él mismo. —Aquí viene lo importante, Jones, dentro de tres meses se iniciará un proyecto, yo te inscribiré y tú también tienes que pedir que lo hagan, será una doble presión, te aceptaran…

—¿Y eso consiste en? — la voz de Jones era seria, si no mal recuerdo, en una ocasión me habló de que lo mandaron a un centro de reeducación y bueno… casi terminó matando a uno de sus compañeros y tutores, deduzco que no deben gustarle.

—En poder vivir aquí con Arthur… sin esconderte, tener tu "para siempre" carnívoro…

Creo recordar que esas palabras marcaron la noche y la conversación que se profundizó más tarde, un proyecto incentivado por los omnívoros de la Zona verde oeste. No cualquiera, uno bastante focalizado y especializado cuyos miembros deben estar dispuestos a toda clase de entrenamientos. Era simple de explicar, si lograbas sobrevivir allí adentro, se te permitiría un pasaporte o una identificación parecida a la de un omnívoro para pasar entre las dos mitades libremente. Era un proyecto aún emergente, no se sabía mucho de él, Scott lo conocía porque él trabaja para diferentes organizaciones especiales.

Algunos carnívoros, capacitados obviamente, que puedan contribuir a avances científicos, investigaciones y demás la entrada se les será concedida, tendrán que ir cada tres día a inyectarse nutrientes especiales en los centros que le serán previamente mencionados para poder seguir con una dieta a base de verduras sin colapsar. Sonaba una práctica forzada y con pocos beneficios, pero Jones no dejó de sonreír cuando escuchó eso, no le importaba que lo encerraran por meses en una base secreta con tal de poder, libremente, estar conmigo, y en el proceso, perder el incontrolable apetito que le produzco. El miedo, el terror a acercarse a mí habían desaparecido, ahora, me jalaba en un fuerte abrazo y me hacia rodar levantándome desde el suelo. Aullé como una bestia y le pegué patadas para que me soltara, delante de mi hermano eso me humillaba un poco. Scott hizo como que nos dejó un rato a solas, pero yo podía escucharlo moverse detrás de la cocina a ver si algo sucedía.

Se acercó a mi cadera con elegancia, posó su mano en la mía, entrelazándola en un suspiro, como si estuviera tratando de hacerme bailar, sin música, previó mi deducción, empezó a tararear con esa sonrisa que me desgarra por dentro y hace que esas estúpidas mariposas hagan su agrio trabajo, debo estar rojo, pero bailo torpemente con él, que, a pesar de que no es el más grande bailarín, toma el papel del hombre en el baile y se me acerca curioso, me estremezco cuando su nariz roza la mía y sus ojos brillan más en la oscuridad de la noche, los pies me tiemblan un poco más cuando me besa el cuello, soltando un suspiro acalorado, yo le seguí con un jadeo, lamió un poco más y se mordió los labios, dándome una sonrisa tosca y forzada, el deseo y el libido en sus voz era latente mientras las manos le ardían por tocar más profundo y quizás, dejarse llevar, pero Jones no puede hacerlo como una persona normal, se separa de mí en una suave carcajada y me guía hasta la pieza.

Estoy derrotado, lo seguiría a cualquier parte. Me recuesto en la cama y me mira mientras se desabotona la camisa, mis ojos van de arriba hacia abajo, maldita sea, odio mirarlo tanto y ser mirado por él, odio esto, lo odio y lo amo. La palabra "devorar" tiene otro significado para los dos, lo sé, me remuevo sutilmente, los músculos se tensan, la camisa va en las mangas y va hacia mí hasta que…

Allí está mi hermano Scott, con la cara del trauma de su vida. Oh god, esto no es bueno.

—¡Hola cuñado! —sonríe el americano.

—¿Qué mierda está haciendo él desvistiéndose en TU PUTA pieza, Arthur? —me dijo enojadísimo, en realidad: me ladró enojadísimo.

—Eh… eh… yo, é-l estábamos.

—Dormir, sólo íbamos a dormir, siempre duermo así con Arthur, abrazados… si estoy desnudo arriba lo siento más, él es delicioso, su calor…él, esto es normal.

—¿NORMAL? ¿TODAS LAS NOCHES DUERMEN ASÍ? ¡Oh joder, le prometí a Mom que su niño sería virgen hasta el matrimonio! ¡Sale de la puta pieza ahora mismo o te corto los testículos perro sarnoso! —allí estaba mi hermano, tan de diálogo como siempre.

—¡P-Pero, no iba a hacerle nada… quizás morderlo un poco pero y-o!

—¡QUE TE LARGUES MALDICIÓN!

Era obvio que después de eso Alfred tuvo que abandonar la habitación haciéndome soltar un suspiro. Scott lo llevó a dormir a la cama de nuestros padres, era claro que después de eso incineraría la sábana, no tanto por él mismo sino por nuestro padre, él es omnívoro y uno muy escrupuloso, sabría inmediatamente si algún depredador estuvo en sus sábanas… me pregunto… si yo oleré a él. Me sumerjo en mis sueños, profundos, tontos, algo alentadores e ingenuos, me pregunto cuándo fue el momento en que él me enseñó a soñar y fantasear de esta manera tan crédula.

A la mañana siguiente, lo que creía que era sólo un mero producto del cansancio acumulado de mis sorpresivos sueños resultó ser verdad, Alfred entrando de manera sigilosa a la cama, observándome suavemente, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza y se atreve a tocarme, acomoda mis cabellos y me besa la frente, las mejillas, los dedos cerca de mi cuello me queman y me acerco a su rostro, devolviéndole un beso, implorándole uno más cuando junto nuestras narices, se debate un poco, no se cree capaz de aguantar, lo tiento estúpidamente a probarme un poco, no se retiene más, me hunde en besos en sus labios y sus fuertes brazos van a dar a mi cintura mientras me tumba en la cama, nos besamos mucho, se rió sutilmente cuando íbamos a quedarnos dormidos: "cumpliré mi palabra con el fosforito, será cuando nos casemos", me dijo con gracia en el oído.

"Cuando nos casemos", palabras muy grandes para dos seres completamente opuestos que sólo se conocen cara a cara hace una semana, me creo incapaz de llamar del todo "amor" a esto, quizás, en realidad estoy equivocado y la magnética atracción y personalidad de mi captor fue lo que me hizo sucumbir en un extraño deseo. Quizás, cuando nos separemos… este ardor, este calor, esta flama que me incendia en un letargo eterno se extinga con nuestro adiós.

Se quedó a dormir junto a mí, pésima idea. Scott llegó con una escopeta a la cama, apuntándolo. Cuando vio mi ropa en la misma posición y ninguna mancha de sangre o mordida, al menos muy profunda, lo dejó ir.

—¿Apuntarme con una escopeta será cosa de todos los día, Scotty?

—Vuelve a llamarme Scotty y lo descubrirás, cómete la puta carne que te traje o te la meteré por el…

—¡Scott! —alcé la voz.

—Me costó interceptar el encargo, si la traje por nada lo mato, en serio. —gruñó con fuerza, Alfred sólo sonrió haciéndolo entrar en un estado un poco más asesino, se llevaban tan bien.

Recordaba exactamente lo que hicimos después, mientras Scott miraba los alrededores para advertirnos de cualquier sujeto que se acercara demasiado. Jones tomaba fotos, miles de fotos, debajo de los árboles, abrazados cercanos a la enredadera que queda cerca de la casa abandonada, cuando le conté sobre unos posibles espíritus su gesto se hizo extraño, como una mezcla de asco y distancia. ¿Miedo? ¿Alfred F. Jones le tiene miedo a algo? Me atreví a probarlo luego, sorprendiéndolo por la espalda, dio un salto de dos metros sacando sus dientes en posición de ataque entre los árboles.

Oh, como me reí, sí le tenía miedo.

La verdad, llegó un momento en que me sentí tan a gusto que no supe cuando terminó ese día, cuando de nuevo, entre unos árboles gruesos a los que nos llevó Scott, de nuevo, lo iba a perder, él allí, yo acá, divididos, y a la vez más juntos que nunca, no me soltaba la mano derecha que nos unía, me sonreía un poco angustiado, temeroso de que todo lo que hayamos vivido fuera una mentira, yo temblé por la misma razón que él, y allí estaba de nuevo…

Sí, el caga-momentos, mi hermano.

—¿Saben? deberían darse el desgraciado correo y ya.

Alfred gruñó con odio, casi lanzándosele a Scott o arrojarle la primera roca cercana, éste le devolvió el gruñido feroz. De cierta manera, sabía que el escocés estaba infringiendo presión psicológica debido al poco tiempo que tenía Jones para pasar la frontera sin ser visto. El americano decidió ignorar a mi hermano con un gesto grosero sacándole el dedo de al medio, el escolta hizo como si no lo vio para no iniciar otra disputa, los labios de Alfred chocaron suavemente contra los míos mientras su fragancia se impregnaba en mí cuerpo, atravesaba mi nariz… y volvía a vibrar por su esencia, sus dedos rozaron nuevamente las yemas de mis dedos, la sonrisa se escapó de mi rostro con desesperación, la de él volvió a nacer tan estremecedora como nunca.

—I love you Arthur, no estés triste, recuerda, amo verte sonreír... este no será un adiós, este es un "hasta luego", el que siempre quise, el que siempre soñé, gracias a ti… ya jamás volveré a sentirme solo.

—I-Idiota…—tartamudeé con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño. —Si no vuelves te golpearé hasta cansarme y esta vez sí arrojaré tu cámara al agua…

—Lo tendré presente, presa. —delineó nuevamente su exquisita sonrisa, dando un pequeño salto hacia mí, besando mis labios nuevamente, dándome una pequeña mordida, jadeé, luego lo vi alejarse con una risa traviesa.

Alejarse… hasta perderlo de vista. Me quedé un rato más allí, a pesar de que mi hermano me decía que entrara, no me dejó nuevamente solo, sabía que podía intentar seguirlo. Pero no, sé que él volverá y ahora… en este mismo instante estoy aquí parado porque sé que él aún puede verme, tiene una excelente vista después de todo.

Recuerdo cada día que pasó después de aquello, la vida transcurre veloz y los recuerdos se transforman en un todo, ya tengo veinticuatro años, han transcurrido seis años y unos cuantos meses desde que lo conocí... y aproximadamente cuatro años que nada sé acerca de él, sólo que está vivo. El primer año, tal como dijo irónicamente mi hermano, nos pusimos en contacto por las redes sociales, hacerlo en sí era la batalla más épica y valiente en contra de las burlas eternas de mis hermanos, de Scott y mi protectora madre que me suplicaba que le mostrara a la chica mutante y malvada que me hacía conectarme en secreto en las noches. Cuando reuní el valor y le dije que era un hombre mi madre se desmayó por un día entero. Después de gritos histéricos y miles de porqués mi madre terminó por aceptar la relación, mi padre fue un poco más aprensivo, pero aprendieron a lidiar con aquello.

Alfred me mantenía al borde de los suspiros y la intriga cada día, preparándome cosas románticas, presumiéndome sus fotografías y algunos recuerdos que tiene para mí, se me hacía sumamente difícil gesticular bien cuando me miraba intensamente a través de la pantalla, a pesar de que no pusiera tocarme, seguía causando ese mismo efecto afrodisíaco en mí, cuando delineaba la cámara con sus dedos, tratando de tocarme, yo suspiraba, me estremecía, le decía que era un idiota. Él me sonreía nada más. Los tres primeros meses fueron así, luego, entró a ese lugar, el supuesto lugar en que le concederían un entrenamiento especial para controlar de manera perfecta sus instintos.

Hablábamos reducidamente, en sus recesos, fueron dos años así. Cada día parecía tener más heridas en el cuerpo, en su rostro, no hablaba de ello, hablaba de mí, siempre le gustó hacerlo, a pesar de que lo único que quería escuchar de él es cómo estaba.

—Oye, Arthur...

—¿Qué sucede?—respondí extrañado por su tono de voz.

—Tendré que decirte adiós por un par de meses...eso pasa.

—¿A qué se debe eso?

—No estoy avanzando, algo me distrae y me hace ser más agresivo e impulsivo.

—¿Algo?—sigo tratando de no parecer preocupado, pero pensar en dejar de ver aquellos ojos... yo...

—No te hagas el tonto, tú, tú eres el único que me hace perder totalmente el control, ni siquiera siento tu olor y me dan unas ganas insaciables de tocarte, ni siquiera puedo dejar de mirar tus labios cuando hablas, de mirar tu cuello, de imaginarte aquí, no dejo de soñar contigo, hundiéndome en tí, mordiendo, saboreando, marcándote con posesión...

—Alfred...—suspiré ronco, fuerte y claro, sus palabras parecen penetrar la distancia que hay entre los dos, lo quiero cerca.

Duele, duele tener lo que amas tan lejos.

—Así que nos veremos en un par de meses, trataré de reducir el tiempo si es que puedo, te amo, ya han pasado más de dos años... gracias por hacerme feliz y... por favor, no encuentres a nadie más de quien enamorarte...I love you.

—I love you too, git...—y me sonríe nuevamente, debí, en ese momento, sacar una foto. Porque aquellas palabras me hicieron feliz en ese instante...

Él había prometido volver en unos cuantos meses, pero después de eso nunca más vi su rostro, ya nadie causaba atroces escalofríos en mí con tan sólo una sonrisa o una suave relamida de labios. Pregunté a mi hermano, sin parecer obvio y estúpidamente ingenuo qué había pasado con él, revisaba el computador en busca de algún correo o si se conectaba a otras horas. Nada, por un año entero...

El segundo dolió más que el primer año, el tercero fue vacío mientras no hacia más que encerrarme a pensar en él en cada momento libre, hasta llegar al cuarto, realmente me sentía patético ¿Qué había hecho él conmigo? ¿Cómo se marcó tan dentro de mi piel? ¿Por qué si trato de olvidarlo comienzo a llorar?... Yo había estudiado una carrera poco copada, ya que la mayoría de los herbívoros detestaba cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con los lugareños detrás de la línea divisora, era investigador de los comportamientos e historiador de las razas humanas, tanto carnívoros como herbívoros, hasta omnívoros. Descubrí muchas cosas sólo para sentirme... ingenua y estúpidamente más cerca de él. Porque lo único que quería era verlo y decirle "Has tardado demasiado idiota", dejarme abrazar y sumergirme en una fotografía perfecta con él.

Sentir el flash de su cámara y golpearlo por sacarme la foto más horrenda y deforme de toda mi vida. Confundir cada palabra, cada gesto de su sensual y malditamente coqueto ser con una insinuación atrevida en la que terminaría cayendo, en la que me pondría contra la pared y nuevamente sentiría que me derrito con sólo el roce de sus labios, que mi boca exigiría sus toscos y salvajes labios cuando se acercara a mi rostro, burlándose de su propio autocontrol y el mío.

Siete veinte de la mañana, suspiro con fuerza, abrí la puerta algo fastidiado, el trabajo, ese desgraciado informe, si los putos de mis jefes no estaban felices después de esto los mato, realmente los mato a todos, para algo tengo que usar la escopeta que me dejo Scott Kirkland ¿No? Me entristecí un poco al caminar por el sendero de mi vieja casa ocre, habían cortado algunos de mis árboles favoritos, suspiré sutilmente, la razón de mi tristeza ... las fotografías, yo y él en ese gran árbol.

No, tengo que aprender a vivir mi vida, él lo hubiera querido así, no viviré de sus recuerdos, de nuestros recuerdos, de fotografías inmóviles. Avanzo suavemente, un extraño y sigiloso viento mueve mi cabello, abro los ojos, esa sensación. Me entumezco, me sacudo, brazos detrás de mí afirmando mi cadera con fuerza, una de las manos va hacia mis ojos, me impide voltear, los tapa. Me conmuevo, esa sensación, esa tibia y envolvente sensación de adrenalina y peligro, siento que quiero vivir por siempre en aquel instante, el cuerpo alto que me rodea se apega a mí con más posesión, me muerdo los labios, quiero abrir los ojos. No me lo permite, se ríe y desliza sus manos sobre mi estomago, siento su respiración en mi cuello, tengo escalofríos, otra vez las piernas me tiemblan y mi labio se abre suavemente, mi respiración, mi voz no sale, acechado completamente.

—Siempre tan deliciosamente quieto...Arthur…—suelto un jadeo al escuchar su voz.

Si esto es un sueño es demasiado doloroso y perfecto, siento que me partiré en dos de solo tenerlo detrás de mí, se acerca a mi cuello, no ha perdido la práctica, me hace enloquecer cuando sus labios húmedos y cálidos besan, muerden y aspiran mi aroma, ya no siento un brutal estremecimiento de parte de él al hacerlo, sólo empieza a reír con dulzura y a besar más, tal parece que orgulloso, sin sacar su mano de mi vista voltea mi cuello hacia atrás, me besa, me está besando, me está matando.

Me muerde el labio inferior, deposita besos en el borde de mi labio con mi mejilla, me hace temblar en pura ansiedad, detiene mi tortura, entra a mi boca con la desesperación deseada, con el tacto indicado, y mis ojos se abren, por fin libres. Me enarca una sonrisa mientras me carga entre sus brazos. Ha cambiado, pero es él, no podría confundirlo, empiezo a tartamudear palabras que él calla con sus dedos.

—Este día es mío Arthur, el trabajo tendrá que esperar...

Los ojos relucen tan vivos como nunca detrás de unos marcos de lentes negros con sólo una base inferior, le dan una apariencia más masculina y madura, me pregunto porqué los usa si los carnívoros tienen buena vista hasta los cincuenta y dos años aproximadamente.

—Pe-Pero tú no volviste y yo...—dudas, más dudas.

Él las contestaría todas, lo sabía, en ese momento, flotando en sus brazos como la primera vez sentí nuevamente un flash, uno en mi cabeza, imaginario y sumamente único, vivo. Esto, él, mi vida que recién comienza a su lado, todo aquello es felicidad, este es mi final feliz, es mi fotografía eterna.

* * *

Aquí termina, la historia no podía hacerla triste, hasta se puso algo humorística después, es que ya se está llenando el pobre fandom de tragedias, no ayudaré mucho a la causa. Estaba pensando un pequeño extra, o quizá una versión de Alfred, que de por si es más perturbadora... o la continuación de Arthur con algunas cositas de la convivencia que vendrían a tener estos dos, por ejemplo, la primera vez, o la relación social y profesional que tendrían, entre otros. Espero les gustara el fic como a mí hacerlo, mordidas bien carnívoras llenas de amor a todo aquel que se molestó en dejar un pequeño comentario y leer esto. Oh... y apuesto que más de alguno se da una idea de porque Alfred usa lentes ahora ¿No?

Por cierto, es Halloween, tengo un fic muy, muy estúpido para todos ustedes, al menos espero sacarles una risa… creo, si lo alcanzo a publicar.


	5. Eterno

Aquí vengo con el extra, no es del todo pequeño…lo siento, es para concluir su reencuentro y otros ámbitos de su relación, es simple y no muy increíble, pero está hecho con amor, así que espero que disfruten de este último pequeño capítulo. Debo decir que extrañamente, aunque no le tenía demasiada fe a este fic… me encantó escribirlo para ustedes. Esto está sin Beta, por lo tanto tendrá miles de errores de horrografía, cuidado.

**_Karla:_** No pudiste revisarlo y no he sabido de ti en años, me engañaste con alguien, lo sé, en fin, espero que estés pasando una linda navidad con tu familia y trata de llamarme pronto, eso, nada más supongo, te extraño, es tan frío subir un fic sin ti...**_  
_****_Xzvxz: _**Nada es perfecto en la vida, eso es lo hermoso de todo, aquí está la continuación, muchas gracias por leer.  
**_Guest: _**Sí, hice el especial, no es taaan especial pero bueno, espero que te guste, muchas gracias por comentar.  
**_Darki: _**Aquí viene el extra. No, no hay final triste en esta historia, menos tan cerca de la navidad… ¿Quién quiere algo así como regalo? Gracias por leer y comentar mi historia.  
**_Fenixdelviento: _**Aquí se explicará todo lo que faltó, espero que te llegue a gustar un poco. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.  
**_Shacketita: _**Aajajja, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo cuatro, si encontraste ese capítulo tierno este te hará vomitar, es mucho dulce y amor incluso para mí, pero en fin, aquí está, con primera vez y todo. Y te seguiré respondiendo, a mí me hace feliz que te des el tiempo de comentar y leer una historia como esta.  
**_Naruhi: _**El lemon está aquí, bueno, no sé si llamarlo de esa forma, además de todas las otras dudas que tienes, todas se ven en este capítulo, espero que te guste y gracias por haber seguido esta historia.  
**_Eli-zan: _**Habrá continuación, y haciendo un pequeño spoiler a todos antes de leer, sí, saldrá Scott Kirkland a alegrar la vida de estos dos, espero disfrutes su pequeña aparición. Gracias por haber leído y comentado este fic, tu comentario y el de todos me apoya a seguir.  
**_Axis: _**Aquí está el extra para ti, espero que te agrade.  
**_Fullmoon: _**Esta pareja lo vale, eso es obvio, de poco a poco me va encantando nuevamente la relación de Alfred y Arthur, en fin, aquí está el extra para tu felicidad.  
**_UsUkLover3: _**Los leerás, no dejaré de escribir, algo pasó últimamente que mantiene mis ganas de escribir vivas, no sé, Hetalia o quizás algo más me volvió a encantar, quizás ustedes, los lectores, muchas gracias, aquí está el extra, espero te guste.

En fin, esto es muy empalagoso, romántico y largo, ojalá que no se mueran de diabetes queridos lectores.

* * *

Ese momento, aquella mañana en la que él volvió el cielo se tiñó de nubes negras y espesas, entre ellas, revoloteante e irresistible, un cálido rayo se desliza con extrema premura hasta mi cuerpo que arde, eso es Alfred, él es calor, él es vida, él y sus profundos ojos es todo el cielo que necesito en estos momentos. No tengo que formular las preguntas en mi cabeza.

No tengo que rebajarme al instinto básico de supervivencia de las relaciones en que uno se pone a pensar si su ansia, su deseo y el calor sofocante del enamoramiento siguen entre tus entrañas. No hay que saberlo ni hay que pensarlo, es algo que se siente, es este amor devastador que segundo a segundo me desvanece. Se asimila a mi mirada posándose sobre sus cautivantes labios entreabiertos que buscan un beso que no pienso reprocharle.

Me tenía, él sólo me tenía, no hay una puta vuelta que darle.

Él parece diferente, pero es cauteloso como antaño, analiza la pieza como un depredador, detiene sus irresistibles ojos en los marcos de las fotografías, su mirada se afila con destreza, de cierta manera sé lo que busca: competencia. Me encojo un poco entre sus brazos mientras me apresa en la cama, la manera en que sus nuevos lentes se deslizaban por su respingada nariz y esa sonrisa aterciopelada que se lucía sobre mí me parecen una tortura enloquecedora, suelto uno de mis brazos de su constante prisión y sujeto con desesperación su nuca, fuerzo un beso, él me sonríe ladeado y delirante antes de detener aquel calvario.

Labios húmedos chocando contra los míos, manos entrelazándose mostrando la necesidad postergada por años que parecía haber adquirido un sabor más potente en mí, nuestra distancia sólo añejaba nuestro amor para bien como un Château Lafite Rothschild _(1)_, sus yemas subiendo mi camisa por la parte posterior de mi espina dorsal me hacían arquear la espalda en escalofríos, él, en tanto, se encarga de marcar el cuello.

Esto es mío, mío, mío, puedo sentir como a cada beso completa esa frase y yo lo acompaño suspirando, sólo han sido besos, pero nunca me había sentido más vivo y completo.

Soy una media naranja que se completa con una media hamburguesa. Soy y somos demasiado insignificantes para saber que nos pasó, al tercer roce de nuestras lenguas lo veo retrocediendo un poco suspirando cálidamente en mi cuello, le gruño al darme cuenta que sigue causando lo mismo en mí, le gruño para demostrarle que lo necesité todo este tiempo.

—Arthur...—sus labios retienen las palabras con maldad, me está matando. Sonríe y entrecierra sus ojos con ternura mientras acaricia mis cabellos. —Arthur...—repite mi nombre.

Está tratando de hacerme saber a mí y a él que esto no es un sueño.

—Alfred...—quiero sentirlo real, quiero sentirlo mío, me deposita un beso corto y prolongado mientras se levanta un poco, sentándose en la cama.

Me deja un tanto aturdido sobre la cama, con las mejillas rojas y con esa irregular respiración que se junta a su ronco suspirar.

—Primer día y llego aquí a tirarme arriba tuyo, como un perro hacia la carne fresca... ¿Dónde están mis modales?  
— ¿Tú, modales?

Oh, eso me ha dejado perplejo. Reírme es poco al relatar lo que hice después de aquellas palabras, giraba y giraba en la cama de un lado para otro, la cara de ofendido de Jones no hizo más que sacarme otras estruendosas carcajadas por las que mis vecinos seguramente me arrojarían un zapato, rara vez he llorado, pero esta vez lágrimas salían de la risa que sentía.

Alfred se quedó mirando su reloj con números romanos para ver cuánto me tardaba en parar de reír con una cara de desprecio total, me levanté suavemente y solté una pequeña risa más considerada, él alzó una ceja como invitándome a los Record Guiness por la risa más horrible que ha visto en su vida, no me lo ha dicho, pero lo veo en sus malvados y carnívoros ojos. Quiero preguntar, muevo un poco los labios y él entrecierra los ojos para proseguir.

—Sabes… deberías mostrarme nuestro nido de amor.

— ¿Nido de amor dices? Já, de un gorrión y un águila querrás decir, no suena ni muy romántico ni seguro.

—Una madriguera de un lindo conejo y un lobo hambriento. —me sonríe sutilmente, levantándose y estirando su mano para tomar la mía y empujarme hacia él, caigo en sus brazos con un encanto indeseado y torpe.

Me saca un sonrojo confundido por la seductora cercanía, como aquellos primeros días a su lado, quería saber qué cambió en él, no siento cambio… o quizás estoy tan encantando con su mera presencia que sea cual sea ese cambio ya lo amo, alzo un poco los labios y elevo mis pies para besar su frente, él me gruñe con sutileza cuando deslizo mis manos por su cabello dorado de un olor suave y refrescante. Siento un pequeño tintineo al chocar mis dedos por su oreja izquierda, tiene un piercing de plata que lo hace lucir incluso más atractivo.  
Lo deslizo entre mis dedos, el metal atravesando su oreja me resulta realmente atractivo, me dan ganas de morderlo, Alfred sabe lo que pienso, me sonríe travieso y me sujeta de la cadera, me aparto un poco para proseguir de manera civilizada.

—Por supuesto, eso es. —le asiento.

—Quizás somos más como un perro y un gato ahora, verás lo mucho que he cambiado por ti, Arthur.

—Por ti mismo también imbécil, por nosotros.

—Por este amor…—vuelve a hacer esa sonrisa que detesto, esa que derrumba mi utopia, esa que hace temblar todo en mí.

—Cortejándome de esta manera nunca conseguiré mostrarte la casa…—desvío la mirada tratando de no parecer obvio y sutilmente seducido por aquellas hermosas palabras.

En realidad, trato de parecer el normal, trato de tener su actitud tan fresca y aquellos ojos nublados en nostalgia pero que se atreven a sonreír, por una vez quiero ser tan valiente como él y saber qué hacer. Porque mi corazón aún late por su reencuentro y encojo los hombros tomándome el brazo, río nervioso cuando sus dedos friccionan los míos, me siento un extraño en mi propia casa, aunque no me importaría perderme una vez más con él, me arrojaría a besarlo nuevamente para demostrar mi felicidad al verlo.

Estúpido amor que parece esperar por siempre.

Le muestro toda mi casa, no ha cambiado mucho desde que él la conoció, el piso flotante está algo descuidado y las lámparas ovaladas no son del mejor gusto que hay, pero él sonríe como si cada detalle fuera un mundo nuevo, los pequeños adornos de aves sobre la repisa, mi constante cambio en cuanto a la opinión de las fotografías, ahora mi casa parece un museo de ellas, mi corazón se aprieta cuando se fija en la foto que tengo de cabecera en la mesa principal del comedor, esa foto… la que le robé aquel día cuando el destino nos jugaba una broma pesada al intentar separarnos, me muerdo los labios y el expira un suspiro alentador al apretarme más la mano con los ojos prendidos en emociones, no quiero hablarle de eso, de esa foto, él comprende y sólo parece robarle una tierna sonrisa al verla.

Cuando le muestro el baño me eleva una ceja con sensualidad y forja una sonrisa media y malvada. No precisamente por la cerámica de color crema y el posadero nuevo de toallas.

— ¿En que porquería estás pensando, Jones?

—En lo mismo que usted caballero inglés, buen baño, bonito, amplio, la cerámica combina con el color de tu piel. —surcó una sonrisa traviesa, desvío la mirada, de cierta manera la idea también me emociona, pero no quiero pensar en que lugar podríamos hacerlo.

Maldita mente madura, a esta edad ya no puedo considerar que la castidad y el buen pensar vive en mí, pero tampoco para llegar a un extremo degenerado, aunque la mesa no estaría mal… me golpeo con un bate imaginario hasta quedar inconciente mentalmente por lo que acabo de pensar, está claro que aún no quiero hacerlo, pero al pensar en que me abstuve de cualquiera de esas necesidades masculinas pensando en él…no quería mirarlo, mis ojos expresan mucho, no quería decirle que a pesar de la decepción de saber que quizás nunca regresara yo seguía reservándome hasta que sus ojos vuelvan a acecharme, que cada suspiro, jadeo y mirada apasionada sólo se la había ganado él.

Es increíble, todo esto es increíble, volver a sentir su risa resonando junto a la mía en este mundo, sin que esto esté mal, sin que esto sea del todo prohibido, verlo no soltando mi mano ni en el más mínimo descuido, jugando con las pequeñas figuritas que tengo y encarándome con algo de rudeza y celo las demás personas que salían junto a mí en las fotografías, con Michelle casi le da un ataque poco sensual de histeria, ella es una de mis colegas más preciadas, para Alfred era la vil competencia, si le hubiera podido prender velitas y bailarle a Satanás para deshacerse de ella estoy seguro que lo hace.

Y cuando llegamos al patio trasero… se convierte en otro, en mi otro, la escena cambia en mi cabeza, ya no trae la misma ropa ni aquellas gafas, yo vuelvo atrás en el tiempo, como si nunca hubiera existido esta indeseada separación, somos aquellos estudiantes que se encontraban en una situación inesperada, era de nuevo yo en medio del bosque encantado por su hechizante magnetismo, era yo… cayendo abruptamente al piso, estaba pasando, caigo sobre las flores esparcidas por todo el jardín, algunas saltan deshaciéndose y cayendo en mi ropa, el acto fue apresurado y me saca una suave mueca de disgusto, Alfred toma mis manos sutilmente apresándome contra el prado, lo oigo rugir con rabia y mirarme con posesión, luego, suavemente relaja su expresión.

—Tantas flores hermosas alrededor tuyo y sigues siendo lo más deslumbrante para mí, Arthur. —sus palabras parecen ser un fuerte afrodisíaco que me hace sonrojar al instante.

No, que se detenga, necesito detenerlo, ahora es diferente, no mostraré debilidad ante él, no volveré a ser su presa indefensa. Alfred me sonríe y una pequeña lágrima cae sobre mi rostro, una que él derramó, sus ojos azules suavemente cristalizados como un bello diamante mientras veía la sonrisa más sincera y pura que he visto en toda mi vida, como la de un niño…o como de esos pocos hombres o mujeres que aman con todo el corazón.

—M-maldita sea Art-Arthur, añoraba tanto verte. —se agacha en mi hombro con fuerza, sus emociones me tocan haciéndome gemir en un respingo emocionado, le sonrío con dificultad.

—Bienvenido a casa, idi-iot.

Y lloramos entre el murmullo de las hojas meciéndose entre los frondosos árboles y el resonar de los petirrojos, como los patéticos enamorados que siempre seremos. Aquel vicio agónico de necesitarnos, la droga es adictiva, este amor es adictivo y de ahora en adelante… jamás acabará. Yo nunca lo encontré, tampoco él a mí, lo que nos encontró a los dos… sólo fue el amor.

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde cuando dejamos nuevamente la casa, me parecía extraordinaria la naturalidad en el andar de Jones, me intimidaba de cierta manera las miradas traviesas de algunas señoritas y el disgusto de algunos señores cuando nosotros dos íbamos tomados de las manos. La homosexualidad no es algo muy bien visto en la sociedad herbívora, en la carnívora es un tanto más regular, ya que los machos suelen prendarse de manera increíble al olor de las hembras o de un macho que les atraiga, a su sabor. Increíble, ellos son mucho más fieles que mi propia sociedad. Son fascinantes.

Ellos… él me ama con una pasión infinita.

Incluso así, el tema tampoco me era indiferente, recuerdo cuando mi madre empezó a venir constantemente a la casa esperando verme con una muchacha linda y de caderas anchas que fuera buena en la crianza de hijos, creí repetirle un centenar de veces que de mí no obtendría descendencia, a lo más un gato de solterón llamado Jorge.

Le dije que era gay, mi madre casi se desmayó aquel día de tanto gritar "¡Mi hijito del alma ha sido corrompido, a mi hijito del alma le gusta por detrás, ahhh, ahhhh!" todo el mundo terminó enterándose de mi condición sexual, me quise matar de la humillación, unos cuantos bromistas me vinieron a dejar velos de novia y ligas a la casa, adoro a mi madre, pero odié aquel día su histeria maternal. Mi padre… bueno, él se lo tomó con más calma, pero cada vez que me veía tenía un suave gesto de decepción que se ha ido borrando con los años, no sé cómo reaccionarán cuando lo vean a él aquí, en especial mi madre, que aún hoy no ha perdido la esperanza en que una mujer hermosa me seducirá.

Me imaginé a Alfred con vestido… una imagen nada linda la verdad, su cuerpo no está hecho para eso.

— ¿No quieres preguntarme algo? ¿Por qué tardé tanto por ejemplo?

—Mmm, no sé, cosa tuya contarme. —apreté con fuerza el jugo en caja que tomaba en esos momentos, Alfred giró un poco los ojos.

—Quería que me preguntaras. —susurró con casualidad, reprimí una mueca delatadora.

—Si no quieres responderme bien, estás aquí, eso importa. —de verdad quería saber, pero nunca he sido de esos que peguntan hasta hostigar a alguien, la intimidad es la intimidad, podría ahorrarme la curiosidad para tenerlo aquí para siempre.

—Yo te obligaría a contarlo… con cualquier método, te obligaría a decírmelo, me enojaría bastante… si alguien osará tocarte y no me enteré por no indagar en el asunto… simplemente lo mato…—suspiró gruñendo un poco, sentí su cuerpo tensándose, percibí también un pequeño escalofrío al sentir sus afilados ojos sobre los míos como un depredador. —No quiero que pienses que no quería verte, me destrozaba no sentir tu deliciosa fragancia, acariciar tu tersa piel, cuando dejé de comunicarme contigo… empecé a morderme a mí mismo, si seguía así podía perder un brazo… fue realmente duro.

— ¿P-Por qué dejaste de hablar conmigo?—pregunto algo asustado de los detalles que me da ese americano.

Alfred se rió sutilmente. —S-Se enteraron, creían que hablaba con un familiar, luego se dieron cuenta que eres mi pareja… se deshicieron de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver contigo, al principio sólo me dijeron que dejaría de verte tan seguido, luego, cortaron la comunicación, los odié, casi maté al asistente de cuarto… sólo quería escucharte…hacerte saber que nunca te dejé…

—A-Alfred…

—Estuvieron apunto de sacrificarme como un pobre perro, un experimento que no funcionó, por un momento no me importó mi vida, pero…—hizo una pausa deteniéndose mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos y me sonreía con sutileza. —A pesar que dejó de importarme mi vida…sí me importaba la nuestra, tu propia vida… a mi lado, me esforcé como no tienes idea, pasé los cursos de resistencia, las toxinas de reemplazo me hacían estar débil por horas, mentía y decía que me encontraba bien… por ti podía moverme, tú eras lo único que me hacía respirar allí. Podía ser fuerte… pensando en ti, estudié mucho… ¿Lo sabías? Allí también estudiaba mi profesión.

— ¿Fotógrafo? —traté de animarlo, las palabras de angustia hacían temblar sus propios pensamientos.

—Ojalá. —me rió con gracia. —Actor porno, de lunes a viernes, no tenía otra opción.

Mi cara era la mutación hecha rostro con cejas, Alfred tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no reírse con brutalidad. Oh mierda, si esto era una broma lo iba a matar, le fruncí el ceño para que sintiera mi fría indiferencia, me agarró de la cadera e ignoró mi enojo con una sensualidad tan aplastante como siempre, todos se quedaban viendo nuestra escenita, traté de sacármelo de encima, pero era demasiado posesivo para dejarme ir por las buenas.

—Broma… no soy actor porno. —me ríe y me muerde la oreja, trato de golpearlo, ha sido un golpe bajo. —Pero puedo ser tu actor porno personal.

— ¡Atrás, nos estamos mandando una escenita horrible Jones!

Se acercó más y bajo entre besos a mi cuello, no había respeto, no me escuchaba. —Déjales saber que eres mío, gime un poco.

— ¡En-Enfermo!

—También te quiero, Artie…—se rió al despegarse de mi cadera, le solté la mano y empecé a caminar adelante, él me seguía mientras aún se reía, era un estúpido animal, se me había olvidado lo bestia que era este sujeto… en varios sentidos. Putos, desgraciados e instintivos carnívoros, un poco de civilización de su parte no estaría mal.

Me palmeó el trasero ¡Oh joder, que se fuera a la mismísima mierda! Aceleré el paso imitando al Correcaminos, mi Coyote me seguía el paso, sólo que este era astuto y lograba atrapar a la intrépida ave.

—No te enojes… Artie. —se seguía riendo a mis espaldas. —Deja que te siga contando, estudié como investigador militar en terreno de ambas fronteras.

— ¿C-Cómo Scott? —le miré de reojo sin dejar de avanzar con rapidez devuelta a casa.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, es mi boss.

— ¿EL CABRÓN DE MIERDA ES TU JEFE Y NO ME CONTÓ? —oh dios, estaba hecho una bola de cejas enojada. —Me torturaba años el muy cabrón con terribles historias, con que me olvidaste y quizás te fuiste con alguna Arthura a tener hijos carnívoros mordedores de pechugas de pollos…

—Oh god, your brother is a monster…

—I know!

— ¿Con que Arthura, eh? —me rió siniestramente, ahora me daban de golpearlo a él también. —Bueno, no… no pienses mal de la paloma blanca ensangrentada que es tu hermano, él no tuvo la culpa.

—El muy bastardo no me contó y te inventó hijas, una tal Alfreda y una Aurora. —le gruñí con rabia.

—Wuau, su imaginación con los nombres no tiene limites…—otra vez se burlaba Jones, no fue gracioso para mí, realmente no lo fue. —Él no tiene la culpa Arthur, en el centro de reformación le obligaron a mantener todo bajo secreto.

—No le creía ni una mierda en cuanto a nombres… pero… ser feliz con otra chica… tener hijos…—la voz fue desapareciendo en mi boca, elevé la cabeza y proseguí molesto. —Y sí tiene la culpa… ¿Qué hay de inventarte una vida feliz en un rancho a las afueras de la línea divisora contraria con los omnívoros?

—Bueno, eso fue un bonus extra de Scott, ya deberías saberlo, Scott Kirkland es un encanto…—lo decía con gracia, pero tampoco parecía muy feliz de las excusas y cuentos con los que me torturaba ese escocés hijo de Satanás. —Anyway… siempre quise volver a verte… no debiste dudarlo ni por un segundo.

Alfred me lo explicó todo después de aquello camino a casa, cómo logró superar los años de estudio, las recetas vegetarías que lo hacían retorcerse de lo asquerosas que eran y cuál era el periodo de tiempo en el que tenía que viajar hasta la embajada fronteriza para poder permanecer en esta zona, era un trabajo casi masoquista, me contaba a grandes rasgos que pocos carnívoros habían aceptado tomar ese entrenamiento y sobrevivieron hasta el final, se hizo muy buen amigo de uno, un tal danés con un caso similar al suyo, venía a buscar al amor de su vida a la frontera herbívora, también me contó que Feliciano, ese chico italiano de las "Pastas" se había hecho inmensamente rico y se había casado con cierto alemán. Las habilidades de Alfred permanecían estables, por un momento llegué a pensar que sus lentes significaban que había perdido su cautelosa visión, pero no era del todo así. Son lentes de descanso, puede usarlos o no, pero con el plazo de cinco a seis años sin usarlos puede dañar su vista, al principio se negó a usarlos, los encontraba feos, pero Scott Kirkland le dijo que a mí me gustaban con la pasión de una colegiala virgen los lentes en los hombres, sí, con esas textuales y desgraciadas palabras…

Y bueno, quizás en realidad no me gusten del todo, pero me gusta como se ven en él.

Todo iría bien a partir de ese día, todo mejoraría. Llegamos entusiasmados a la casa, pero avanzando un par de pasos mi sonrisa se destruyó. Como el malvado monarca… había un ser sobre el sillón principal, una sonrisa siniestra y malvada con su típico cabello fuego, Alfred miró con algo de fastidio la silla también, mordiéndose los labios, afilando sus ojos con intensidad, ninguno de los dos estábamos saltando de la alegría de verlo en nuestro hogar, allanando nuestra casa justo aquel día, no había perdido el tiempo, ya estaba con la escopeta entre sus manos, es tan desgraciadamente preciso que irrita.

—Lo sé, están encantados de verme...—se ríe con maldad, me tienta la idea de arrojarle algo.

Alfred empezó a visualizar la sala con seriedad, los ojos sobre los cuadros, tratando de fijarse en los sonidos, en el movimiento del aire, algo perturbaba a Alfred, podía sentirlo en su frío respirar y el apretado puño derecho, parecía dispuesto a atacar.

—Hay otro...—gruñe con rabia. —Sácalo de aquí o lo mataré.—la mirada de Jones era seria, distante y cortada. ¿De qué demonios está hablando?

Scott sonríe con sorna, parándose del sillón como un supremo emperador.

—Modales animal, para eso te adiestraron.

Alfred empezó a enseñar los dientes mientras rugía con bestialidad, mi cuerpo tembló un poco con miedo, no imaginaba posible que después de tanto Alfred perdería el control de esa manera, tomé su mano suavemente algo alterado, tratando de no provocarlo.

—No te preocupes, Alfred, no le hará nada a tu conejo, tiene dientes de leche sin filo y a penas come, sal de allí Kendrick.

— ¿Kendrick?—pestañeé perplejo. ¿Quién demonios era él?

Y me imaginé al macho más rudo del planeta, con pelos hasta en las palmas de las manos, sudoroso y horrible de piel bronceada, todo un lobo guerrero dispuesto a destruir las flores de mi jardín y reír maléficamente de lo ridículas que son mis figuras decorativas. Pero no, detrás del sillón café sale la cosita más adorable y esponjosa del mundo.

Un muchacho con un corte de cabello similar al mío pero con el flequillo hacia el lado derecho, de prominentes cejas como las de los Kirkland, de mirada seria pero infantil, sus ojos eran profundos y grandes de color verde, el cabello rojizo claro de tonos anaranjados, sus cejas también, era un pequeño que apenas aparentaba unos cuatro años, tenía una cinta de diseño militar en la cabeza vestido con una sudadera blanca mientras de su cuello caían emblemas metálicos, por ultimo, en la parte inferior traía un pantalón militar y unos gruesos bototos. Era un mini-militar guerrero.

—Yes, Sir!—el niño se puso recto en señal de respeto.

El escocés sonrió sutilmente, no lo podía creer, veía orgullo en sus ojos al verlo... Scott... ¿Orgulloso de alguien? ¡Algo bien raro pasa aquí!

—Soy Kendrick Kirkland Barkley, me pueden decir Drick, Sir.

No lo podía creer, ese niño asustaba. ¿Qué tipo de loco tendría un hijo educado de esa maneea? ¿Qué demente podría transformar a su hijo en una pequeña maquina cejona entrenada para matar? ¿Qué enfermo preferiría que su hijo fuera un rudo y masculino macho en vez de un niño común y corriente...?

Y las palabras se me atragantan en la boca, quiero gritar pero sería muy poco masculino y quizás quedara en ridículo, no lo creo capaz... ese niño es...

—Les presento al pequeño Drick, un carnívoro, es mi hijo.

Y hay el peor y más incomodo silencio de mi vida. Nunca me enteré, bueno, de cierta manera Scott Kirkland no lo reveló a nadie. Mientras el niño rasgaba mis adorables cortinas con una navaja multiusos que tenía de "juguete" los tres nos pusimos a hablar sobre nuestras vidas, en realidad, a interrogar la paternidad de Scott... ¿Qué loca se casaría con ese pelirrojo demente de carácter de las mil bestias?

–Yo no la encontré a ella, Clarise me encontró a mí, era una ávida comandante en jefe militar, cayó del cielo con una patada hacia mí... su paracaídas se rompió, en nuestro primer encuentro trató de matarme al considerarme un espía, supe en ese momento que era la mujer de mis sueños.

La primera vez trató de matarlo, wuau, romance puro, Romeo y Julieta se quedan cortos ante semejante drama. Oh, esa era la loca que está con él, razonable. O sea, en cuanto a Scott Kirkland se refiera, que se enamoré de una demente veterana de guerra es normal, ya sabía de donde había salido el niño que estaba instalando trampas en mi cama, dios, esta visita sería una maravilla.

—En fin, ya sabes, tengo que quedarme aquí un par de días hasta la siguiente misión, vivimos en la zona omnívora de carnívoros, ella lo es... no creo que puedas conocerla, así que ten, toma, una foto familiar.

Y efectivamente, allí salían, no era la imagen más romántica del mundo, eran la amargura hecha familia, la mujer tenía un semblante serio, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, de piel nívea y de melena... me asusté un poco, se parecía a mí. Era idéntica, pero sin mis cejas. Alfred también la miró, él fue increíblemente menos disimulado, miraba la foto y luego a mí repitiendo el acto tratando de buscar las siete diferencias.

Por su cara, noté que perdió el juego.

—Arthur, piénsalo, puede ser tu hermana gemela perdida.

—Just... Shut up, idiot.—la imagen ya perturba bastante para que me lo recuerde.

—Scott... en la foto... su brazo.—Alfred miró la foto con seriedad.

—No te preocupes, puedo con ella. No seré la víctima de semejante Mantis Religiosa. _(2)_

Después de aquello la rutina tuvo que cambiar, vivir con Scott y con el diablillo de su hijo que sólo le hacia caso al pelirrojo y jugaba a hacer travesuras con Jones ya me tenía destruida la mitad de la casa y una base secreta en uno de mis árboles favoritos, con todo y tecnología de punta. Alfred tenía que chequearse cada tres días, no podíamos hacer nada sin que mi hermoso hermanito no llegara a vigilar, la promesa a mi madre iba un tanto en serio, debí haber ocultado su escopeta en un lugar mejor.

Finalmente... lo que me parecieron años después, cuando Scott por fin se fue todo volvió a ser tranquilo cada mañana, cada instante, Alfred meditó por un instante luego de sacar las minas explosivas que había dejado el pequeño y adorable Drick en que quizás, sólo quizás pudiera esperar hasta nuestra boda, me reí un poco por su ingenuidad, yo mismo lo guié hasta la cama aquella noche, la misma corbata que armaba en las mañanas se deshacía en mis manos, vírgenes o no, nuestra boda sería la mejor.

No fue previsto, no estuvo anticipado con tiempo, pero de cierta manera llegó a ser perfecto. Alfred esa noche estaba más irresistible e insinuante que nunca, esa noche no pude soportar sus besos de buenas noches, empalagosos, toscos y posesivos, sentí como gruñía y sus yemas tocaban mi espalda con deleite, haciendo un camino que me quema y me destroza, un beso cazador que parece poseerme se instala en mi boca, no puedo resistirme a sus caricias, sus dientes muerden mis labios sacándome un suspiro estremecedor, siempre daba las buenas noches de esa forma, Alfred amaba y besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Como si al próximo suspiro dejara de existir.

Me toca como si me quisiera romper, pero sin hacer daño alguno, por cada caricia trata de marcarme.

Mi cuerpo se deshacía en sus manos, su ardor quemaba todo mi cuerpo, sus besos eran más húmedos y salvajes que nunca, su boca probaba mi cuello con insistencia animal, su cadera se fundía en la mía en un acto instintivo, me sentía endurecer y sudar al agotar todas mis fuerzas. Con la pequeña luz que se colaba por la ventana con aquel acogedor sendero de árboles pude ver sus brazos acechando mi escape, sus ojos arrebatando mi respiración con un sutil movimiento, su sonrisa causarme un cosquilleo molesto, su mal hábito a dormir con su torso desnudo del que corre sudor en este preciso momento es siempre una tortura desde que él volvió, pierdo mi vista en su tórax bronceado y joven, la marca en su brazo sigue allí, su galantería sigue allí. Su manera de enamorarme... definitivamente seguía allí.

—Good night, Arthur.

Y me da un beso más mientras sus ojos se suavizan, su boca se cierra con fuerza conteniendo el desventurado sentimiento ya tan obvio de la abstinencia sexual, me absorbe completamente, no deja nada en mí, a pesar de que nuestros cuerpos se separan nuestras almas siguen besándose con desesperación.

Está a punto de volver a su puesto ya saciado a pequeños pedazos, pero hoy quiero que me devore por completo, quiero que no se sacie con carroña, quiero entregarle lo que en verdad siento. Sujeto su brazo con fuerza hasta llegar a su mano, la guío, la deslizo por mi cadera y me acerco a su rostro susurro su nombre con las mejillas rojas, la petición me avergüenza. Siento que su mano tiembla cuando la hago posarse por debajo de mi vientre, lo detengo en mis oblicuos, me gruñe.

—Arth-Arthur s-stop, si sigues así...—me brama con fuerza. Bajo más su mano mientras tiemblo, me toca allí y boto un gemido demasiado erótico incluso para mí.

El cuerpo de Alfred se tensa y aprieta la mandíbula, sus ojos me apresan serios buscando una respuesta, quería saber si iba en serio, porque él ya lo estaba. Me siento un poco en la cabecera de la cama y trato de percibir sus sentimientos, son devastadores como un ciclón. No puede controlarlo, tampoco quiero que se abstenga.

—Sólo hazlo...—suspiro en su oreja con una bocanada de aire, lo muerdo un poco y le robo un beso que me devuelve con ansiedad, palpo su pecho, marco los músculos sacándole exquisitos respingos, bajo un poco guiado por el instinto y él se curva al sentirme explorar por sus muslos y entrepierna, se deja tocar elevando una ceja de manera coqueta y carnívora.

Nos tocamos el uno al otro, la tela fina aún mantiene nuestros cuerpos prisioneros en un escándalo de deseo, pasión y amor devastador. Los besos apasionan la espera y sus ojos azules parecen brillar emocionados. Siento mi respiración agitada por el sencillo acto que empieza a cometer, sus dedos parecen jugar con los botones de mi camisa, cada vez que desabrocha uno explora la piel que queda a su vista, la besa, la muerde. Es un experto embustero, me engaña cuando lo desea, hace como si morderá pero me da un casto beso, le encanta mirarme detenidamente al verme engañado y sorprendido.

—Mal-dito carnívoro.

—Me encanta cuando la presa se resiste.

Nuestra habitación ahora llena de fotografías de lo que empieza a ser nuestra vida juntos nos recibe como una cómplice que oculta lo que pasará aquella noche. Mis ojos se cierran en placer al verlo divagar por mi piel, se impregna en mi carne. Ya casi no nos queda ropa, la sábana blanca oculta nuestras sombras que se funcionan en gemidos sonoros y roncos, Alfred me deja participar, siempre a medias, pero lo hace, con cada beso me hace sentir más especial, abro un poco mis piernas y se adentra en mí con sus manos, con sus dedos, me humedece con la misma sustancia rara con la que lo conocí la primera vez que intentó desnudarme, ahora, con otros fines.

Se sentía extraño, no dejé de gemir y suspirar con fuerza, mis piernas no dejaban de tiritar sutilmente, de un momento a otro traté de cerrarlas, él respiraba varonil y ronco, mantenía mi cabeza elevada con la mano que tenía libre, besando, mordiendo y dedicándome palabras de alientos mientras yo gemía bajito. Me empapaba más allí adentro, era demasiado, los ojos empezaban a lagrimearme, ya no quería sus fríos dedos, quería funcionarme con él. Separo un poco los muslos y lo guío entre suspiros a mi interior. Me sonríe...y siento que lo dejaría hacerme cualquier cosa en ese maldito instante. Siento que vendería mi alma por sólo apreciar su sonrisa llena de cariño y sentimientos hermosos hacia mí.

—A-ahh… a-así que por fin lo e-estoy, l-lo conseguiste i-idiota. —mis palabras salen entrecortadas, la garganta me duele un poco, está dentro mío, sin moverse, sólo muy profundo, es doloroso, me aferro con desesperación a su espalda.

— ¿D-De qué…mnnh ha-hablas Arthur?

—Tu prom-mesa… estoy totalmente caz-ado por un est-estúpido depredador. —le sonrió mientras una pequeña lágrima cae por mi mejilla, los ojos de ese americano se cerraron sutilmente mientras se dejaba caer en mi hombro, no supe distinguir si era el repentino sonido de la lluvia que empezó a caer súbitamente o mi descontrol al sentirlo tan mío que no me hizo distinguir del todo que él estaba sollozando en mi hombro.

—Sólo mío, A-Arthur….

—Y n-no me arrepie-nto de ello.

Las manos tomaron las mías como en una refinada pieza de vals, enredando los dedos, su boca divago en mi cuello, en mis labios y en mi torso mientras me empezaba a empujar, ahogaba gemidos en besos alocados, él, haciendo aquello, haciéndome suyo como siempre lo deseé…se seguía viendo perfecto, a pesar de que el caer del agua confundía nuestras armónicas voces resonando con la calurosa oscilación de su cadera y los movimientos alocados de mi pelvis pude comprender que este preciso segundo, este sonido, esta canción, es la composición de amor más hermosa jamás antes escrita. Nadie puede describirla sin sentirla, cada beso de él era una nota, entre más profundo es un tono grave que no desarmoniza el bello sonido.

Un último gemido me declara prisionero. Nuestra historia es simple, es la pequeña presa seducida ante su cazador, la indefensa presa que descontroló y enamoró al depredador. Cayó sobre mí, sentía como los huesos de su espalda se tensaban y se mordía fuertemente el labio respirando caóticamente, supe en ese instante en que estaba al límite, se estaba controlando demasiado para no devorarme, nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido tan orgullo de hacer algo como en ese instante, tan orgulloso de lo fuerte que es este sentimiento humano que no se distingue por razas ni alimentación.

El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes dicen, pues sí, ahora que soy feliz es justamente así. Siete meses, la casa no está incendiada ni se ha iniciado otra guerra entre razas, nada anormal ocurre, sólo somos nosotros dos, allí, compartiendo cada respiro con el otro, cada suspiro de vida en lo nuestro, peleamos por detalles imbéciles, me cela con todo lo que se mueve, hasta con las llamadas de mi madre que aunque parezca patético es la única mujer que me llama, es extremadamente posesivo y bruto, además de que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en su trabajo… pero le amo.

Simplemente amo cuando llega antes que yo y tiene una cena oculta con velas color carmín junto al mantel que tanto me gusta, amo cuando espera silencioso y calculador tras la puerta del pasillo de mi trabajo y me toma de la corbata para raptarme a las pocas zonas verdes que van quedando en plena ciudad, jugar en el prado y besarnos, amo cuando me despierta entre besos, entre rosas, entre gruñidos, amo cuando me pide hacer el amor con extrema ternura o irritante bestialidad, amo armar su corbata y que él me sujete de la cadera con un beso que me deja sonriendo durante toda la mañana en mi trabajo a pesar de que hayan cambiado a la jefa comprensiva de antes y trajeran a un ogro, pero nada puede ser peor que tener a Scott como jefe.

Amo cuando me doy cuenta que está llegando el invierno y él entrelaza sus manos tibias con las mías obligándome a pasar de inquilino en el bolsillo de su chaqueta color burdeos. Amo la extraña nostalgia y añoranza cuando vamos tomados de las manos y él mira a los otros padres caminando con sus hijos, porque me hace pensar que quiere formar una familia conmigo, amo la manera en que una sólo sonrisa hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca por completo. Amo ver como la frase "I love you" nunca pasó a ser algo de rutina. Amo el instante en que él volvió a mi vida.

Esta vez Alfred llega tarde y tiene el cabello algo húmedo, le he dicho miles de veces que lleve un paraguas, además, me debe una explicación por el maldito atraso que ha tenido, no quiero parecer la esposa controladora ni mucho menos, pero los celos con lo que considero mío es una costumbre de Jones a la que me vi muy tentado a caer.

Además, no estaba muy feliz que digamos, a toda mi jodida familia les vino la "nostalgia familiar" y nos juntaremos todos los hermanos y padres con respectivas esposas o hijos a un campamento en las vacaciones, un lugar alejado y tranquilo, de seguro Drick incendiará el bosque, pequeño y militar diablillo, pronto no podrá pasar más a esta zona, de cierta manera eso me entristece. _(3)_

—Arthur, he ganado. —sonríe con entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué? ¿El premio al sujeto más empapado del mundo?

—Muy gracioso, caballero. —se ríe con fuerza presionando un poco al sarcasmo que se debe manejar con fluidez, se acerca a mí totalmente estilando y se ríe con una sonrisa de supervillano.

—Shit! ¡Suéltame desgraciado vagabundo! ¡Me estás dejando todo mojado!

—Venganza, Arthur, venganza. Por no tomar en cuenta mi súper premio.

Me señala el sobre arriba de la mesa con una sonrisa ladeada, hoy no lleva los lentes, dejó de usarlos desde que llegó el invierno, limpiarlos a cada momento le parecía un crimen prácticamente.

Tomé el sobre con desinterés, abrí los ojos con sutileza ante el delicado contenido, luego, mis labios empezaron a temblar, sentí su risa aterciopelada detrás de mí, no lo aguanté, mis ojos se empiezan a entrecerrar y las manos me tiemblan, no quiero arrugar el papel pero siento que la emoción se apodera de mí.

—He ganado el concurso a la mejor fotografía del año Arthur.— me sonríe mientras me abraza de la espalda y sollozo un poco entre sus brazos apretando el papel sobre su espalda.

—I-Idiot... you are the fucking and carnivore idiot.

La fotografía cae al suelo mientras nos abrazamos. Es de nuestra boda, cuando Alfred me tomó en brazos y saltó en el aire con el ramo de rosas y yo a cuestas, arrojó la cámara al aire arreglando el temporizador de manera calculadora y precisa para que sacara la foto mientras caíamos junto a la tomavistas, todos los de mi boda se reían en el fondo por el ridículo, incluso mis padres y hermanos. En el premio salía "Dedicado a mi más preciado tesoro, el amor de mi vida, Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred la tituló: Mi felicidad eterna.

* * *

**Nota:**_ (1) Es un vino bastante fino y caro originario de Francia, como dato anexo, la subasta donde se llegó a pagar más por este producto fue en Christies de Londres, perteneció al tercer presidente de Estados Unidos, hasta tenía sus iniciales en el._  
_(2) Clarise es similar a Alfred, es de los carnívoros más inestables y peligrosos que hay, la asociación a la Mantis Religiosa es por que este insecto devora al macho después o en el apareamiento._  
_(3) Cuando un carnívoro cambia de dientes, aproximadamente entre los seis y siete años, ya no puede volver a pasar libremente a la frontera herbívora._

Y así terminó, espero que les haya gustado este final, siempre habrá cosas que queden a la imaginación. En cuanto a la escena sexual lo lamento si no es lo que esperaban, pero traté de hacerla apasionada y con amor sin caer en lo vulgar, no le vendría a un fic como este algo así. En fin, a todos los que me dejan un reviews, a los que no, a los que sólo me dejan favoritos o me presionan para escribir: gracias por todo.

Por cierto, a los que no sepan, insisto en que tengo un Tumblr, cualquier duda, dibujo o presión psicológica pueden hacerla por medio de una pregunta allí, besos y mordidas carnívoras. Ojalá encuentren a su media hamburguesa o a su media naranja.

Oh, por cierto, dibujé al hijo de Scott, lo pondré pronto en mi Tumblr, en realidad… cuando pueda escanearlo, por si quieren verlo, aunque dibujo bastante mal…pero con amor. Además pondré otro más de una amiga súper genial que dibujó a la familia del escocés, son tan rudos que matan, oh, también gracias Mix por tu dibujo de Paparazzi, lo subiré si me dejas, sabes que no está feo boba.

En fin, dejen un comentario y Drick les dejará una mina explosiva en casa con una cinta de regalo por Navidad (?) Espero que tengan una ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! y un prospero año nuevo :D


End file.
